Reinkarnasi
by MamahTiri
Summary: Perjalanan Akashi untuk mendapatkan Kuroko harus menempur 3 kehidupan yang melelahkan!
1. Chapter 1

Disuatu negeri besar yang di pimpin oleh berbagai negara kecil diantaranya adalah Keluarga Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise namun diantara para pemimpin diatas yang paling di takuti adalah Keluarga Akashi, Keluarga terkuat dari negara-negara lainnya.

Di negeri ini tidak hanya manusia saja yang mendiami, namun makhluk mistispun sering muncul di hadapan manusia, tidak terkecuali dengan Succubus yang tengah di hukum oleh keluarga Akashi, di kediamannya saat ini.

"Ini adalah hukuman karena makhluk rendahan seperti kalian, berani menggoda keluarga dekat Akashi, beraninya menggoda Keluarga Nijimura!" suara bariton yang, pria dengan surai merah menyala masih memegang senjata api mencoba mengancam sosok yang sudah terkulai lemas di depannya, dengan kedua kaki dan tangan terikat rantai jeruji besi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka paksa.

BRAAAKKK

"Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kepala keluarga Nijimuralah yang mendobrak pintu dengan wajah pucat, memandangi makhluk yang tengah terkulai lemah.

"Shuzo! Berani sekali kau masuk, aku tengah menghukum makhluk rendahan ini"

"Nij-imura?"

"Chihiro-"

"Chihiro-nii!" tiba tiba suara lain menyaut.

PRAAAKKKKK

Seketika suara kaca dari jendela yang pecah menimbulkan keributan, dengan pemuda yang menerobos masuk dengan sayap hitam seperti vampir namun berpenampilan layaknya succubus.

Rambut baby blue melayang layang di udara, tubuh ramping tak tampak seperti seorang pemuda, melayang di udara langsung menerjang sosok lemah di tanah yang tengah menahan rasa perih yang teramat, menerobos masuk mencoba menyelamatkan sosok tak berdaya.

Semua yang memandang pemuda bersurai baby blue tidak terkecuali Akashi Seijuuro sang Kepala kaluarga Akashi, dirinya yang sempat terpesona dengan succubus langsung menyadarkan diri setelah melihat pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah menolong Chihiro.

"Chihiro-nii, ayo kita pulang" ucap Tetsuya, memandangi tubuh penuh luka sang kakak sepupu, dengan gemetar.

Bagaimana luka benda tajam dan memar terlukis jelas di atas tubuh, goresan cambuk dan pedang terpampang jelas membuat Kuroko Tetsuya geram akan perbuatan para manusia di belakangnya.

"Tak kan ku biarkan, makhluk hina seperti kalian pergi! Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan" Tegas pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro, memerintahkan semua penjaga untuk menghalau pintu keluar mencegah Tetsuya untuk pergi membawa Chihiro.

Tetsuya yang mulai panik melihat Chihiro yang tengah sekarat, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang masih tenang.

Tetsuya tidak mungkin mengangkat Chihiro, di lihat dari manapun Kuroko Tetsuya adalah succubus lemah.

"Akashi sudah biarkan mereka pergi"

tiba-tiba Shuzo pun akhirnya bersuara, setelah semua yang terjadi dia hanya menjadi saksi bisu.

Namun Akashi yang tidak terima, di tentang mulai mengangkat senjata apinya.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun, Shuzo!" Mata dwi warna yang mengkilat tajam, seolah haus akan darah.

"Makhluk rendahan yang tak tahu malu, berani menggoda kepala keluarga Nijimura yang merupakan kerabat terdekat dari keluarga Akashi, harus menerima hukuman yang pantas"

"Berhentilah mengatakan kami hina" Kuroko tidak terima.

"Pada dasarnya itu memang kenyataannya"

"Seperti halnya tanaman yang memberikan udara di siang hari, maka dimalam hari ia memberikan racun. Lalu mengapa tidak ada yang menyebut mereka pembunuh?

Kami memang menggoda manusia, namun bukankah manusia sendiri yang mau untuk di goda!

Bukanlah mereka sendiri yang meminta kenikmatan dan kami hanya menawarkan, lalu mengapa kalian tidak menyebut diri kalian hina juga"

"Kau beraninya!" ucap Akashi hendak mendekati Kuroko sang sccubus yang tengah mencoba untuk menolong kakaknya.

"Akashi, hentikan! Chihiro pergilah cepat!" ucap shuzo menahan Akashi, sedang para penjaga bingung harus menuruti yang mana.

"Nijimura-san?" ucap Chihiro. Menatap sang kekasih yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Nii-san, ayo!" ucap Kuroko sudah melepaskan rantai yang membelenggu Chihiro.

Lalu dengan secepat mungkin menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Kalian akan membayarnya dengan nyawa" ucap Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko yang Tenga bersusah payah, menopang tubuh Chihiro.

.  
Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kastil tempat mereka tinggal. Jauh di ujung jurang yang curam, hingga hampir mustahil dapat di jamah oleh manusia.

Sudah 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu berlalu.

"Nii-san, ini aku" ucap Kuroko mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, Kuroko" ucap Chihiro tengah mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Nii-san, mau kemana?" Kuroko menatap sang kakak tajam.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menemui Nijimura-san lagi. Kau tahu itu bukan?" ucap Chihiro menatap kosong sang adik sambil, mengelus kepala sang adik lembut.

"Baguslah, kau tahu sepupunya itu, siapa namanya? Ah Akashi sangat membahayakan!" ucap Kuroko bahkan merinding, menyebut namanya.

"Ehmp aku tahu" ucap Chihiro, memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke desa membeli bahan makan. Nii-san berhentilah menggoda manusia lagi!" Kuroko, memperingatkan.

"Hai hai hai"

"Nii-san!" Kuroko kesal.

" Baiklah~ aku akan di sini gak akan kemana mana" ucap Chihiro.

.  
.

"Ba-san, seperti biasa" ucap Kuroko berbelanja ke tempat langganannya.

"Ara, baiklah. Sebentar aku ambilkan dulu bahan bahannya" ucap wanita tua itu memilah milah bahan, yang di butuhkan Kuroko.

Namun belum selesai berbelanja yang lain, hujan turun cukup deras.

"Ahhh! Pertanda buruk" ucap Kuroko menggerutu karena belum apa apa, pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup.

"Aku harus kembali ke kastil" ucap Kuroko berlari, tanpa menghiraukan derasnya hujan yang menerpa.

"Nii-san!" ucap Kuroko.

Namun yang ia temui bukan lagi kastil miliknya. Melainkan puing puing kastil, dengan sang kakaknya sudah tergeletak di tanah, bersimbah darah.

Bukan hanya dirinya, sang kekasih pun sama. Kedua makhluk yang saling menyukai itu bersatu dalam kematian.

Tapi, Akashi yang menatap kedua jasad itu seolah sama terkejutnya dengan Kuroko.

"Nii-san?" Kuroko terduduk lemas, belanjaannya berserakan.

Akashi berada tak jauh dari kedua jasad. Berbeda dengan waktu itu. Kini Akashi seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Kuroko menyalahkan Akashi, satu satunya yang bisa di salahkan di sana.

"Aku-" ucap Akashi seperti tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa kau puas sekarang! Manusia!" ucap Kuroko masih menyalahkan.

"Diamlah, bukan hanya kau yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi! Akupun tak tahu!" ucap Akashi kembali berteriak.

"Nii-san, nee~. Nii-san tolong bangun~ jangan tidur di tengah hujan seperti ini~" Kuroko mengguyang goyangkan tubuh Chihiro yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Akashi yang melihatnya, merasa kasihan.

"Nii~"

"Hentikan, mereka sudah tak akan bangun lagi" ucap Akashi.

"Nii~ Nii-san~ Chihiro-"

Bruk!

"OII!" Ucap Akashi, sadar bahwa Kuroko pingsan, di samping ke dua jasad mereka.

.

Hujan sudah reda, matahari kembali bersinar. Namun keluarga Nijimura dan Akashi tengah berkabung akibat meninggalnya pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Nijimura.

Sedang Kuroko terbangun di dalam ruangan mewah tanpa siapapun kecuali satu orang, yang paling di benci Kuroko.

"Ugh~" ucap Kuroko mulai terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun" Akashi duduk jauh di dekat pintu kamar, sedang Kuroko mulai terbangun di atas kasur.

"Hmpp?" wajah Kuroko menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Selama kau ada di sini, maka kau tidak akan di hukum. Setelah aman pergilah" ucap Akashi dingin.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" ucap Kuroko seolah tak mengenal Akashi.

"Apa tuan tidak melihat kakak saya?" ucap Kuroko melihat sekeliling, dan Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" ucap Akashi mulai menyadari sesuatu.

". . ." Kuroko menggeleng perlahan.

"A-?!"

"Ano~"

"Kau!Benar benar moster, bagaimana kau bisa melupakan-" ucap Akashi berteriak.

"Go-gomennasai, gomennasaiii" ucap Kuroko menunduk sambil menahan air mata. Tubuh Kuroko bergetar, seolah ketakutan.

Akashi sendiri tak percaya, sccubus yang sebelumnya begitu membencinya, kini berubah 360 derajat.

"Oii"

"Gomen-"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf" potong Akashi.

"Nii~san" bisik Kuroko.

"Berhentilah, bicara! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!" ucap Akashi langsung berdiri.

". . ." Kuroko langsung diam.

"Kau masuk ke kamar mandi dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu kau disini! Jangan bersuara, jangan berbuat apapun tanpa perintah dariku!" ucap Akashi pergi keluar dan menutup pintu kamar kasar.

Dengan berurai air mata Kuroko menurut.

.

Setelah itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, Akashi meninggalkan istana. Bersama para jendral nya pergi ke tempat berkabung.

Setelah itu banyak hal lagi yang di lakukan hingga, sampailah pukul 2 subuh, Akashi baru kembali ke ruangannya.

Mendapati ruangannya kosong, ia panik. Bagaimana bisa membiarkan sccubus, moster yang berbahaya itu kabur!

Akashi mulai berdiam, memikirkan sesuatu apa yang dia lupakan. Sampai pada ia teringat kalau-

Bukk!

Suara pintu kamar mandi di buka keras, menampakan Kuroko yang tengah duduk di sudut paling gelap dengan duduk menekuk lutut, tubuhnya tampak menggigil tapi ia tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Ka-u?" Akashi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kuroko begitu menurutinya.

". . ."Kuroko yang menyadari Akashi datang, mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau- tidak melarikan diri?"

"Jawab!"

'Jangan bersuara!' Akashi ingat kalausanya, ia memerintahkan Kuroko untuk tidak bersuara, karena itu ia tetap tak menjawab.

Meski Kuroko ketakutan hingga, tubuhnya gemetar hebat ia tetap tak akan menjawab sampai-

"Kau sudah bisa berbicara, jadi jawablah"

"Go-gomennasai~ gomennasai~" ucap Kuroko dengan tubuh menggigil.

"Sudahlah, kemari lah" ucap Akashi kini merasa iba.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, namun belum sampai di raih oleh Kuroko, tubuhnya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Bruk!

"O-i?"

.

"Nii-san~" dengan air mata Kuroko mengumamkan sang kakak.

"Tetsuya, bangun Tetsuya" ucap Akashi kini dengan suara, yang lebih redah.

"Engh?" Kuroko mulai membuka matanya, dan meratap sekeliling.

"Makanlah ini dulu, sebelum kau tidur" ucap Akashi menaruh bubur di sisi kasur .

"Emp" Kuroko mengangguk, dengan wajah terkantuk kantuk ia memakan bubur itu, dengan sangat perlahan.

"Empp anoo~" ucap Kuroko seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, katakanlah bila kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Akashi menatap tajam, disaat yang bersamaan Kuroko kembali takut.

"A-no, saya belum tahu nama tuan-?"

"A-apa!?" Tanpa sengaja, Akashi kembali meninggikan suaranya.

"Gomennasai gomennasai-" Kuroko kembali ketakutan, tanpa berani menatap wajah Akashi.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf! Dengarkan baik baik namaku, mungkin kau akan mengingat sesuatu. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro"

"Emp, gomenasai~" ucap Kuroko masih ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan tidur di ruangan lain" ucap Akashi keluar dari kamar.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi okiro" ucap suara nyaring, Seperi matahari membangunkan Kuroko.

"Eng?" ucap Kuroko mulai membuka matanya, perlahan lahan.

"Akhirnya bangun juga" ucap manusia, berkulit gelap menatap dari kejauhan. Namun bukan hanya pria berambut blonde dan navy blue saja yang ada, masih ada yang berambut violet.

". . ." tanpa berpikir panjang Kuroko langsung berlari dari atas tempat tidur. Namun kakinya tersangkut selimut hingga Kuroko terjatuh, dengan wajahnya duluan terbentur ke lantai, namun Kuroko langsung bangun dan berlari kearah kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Kurokocchi, bukalah, kami bukan orang jahat, jadi jangan takut. Bukalah" ucap pria berambut blonde mengetuk pintunya terus menerus.

"Ada apa ini, berisik seperti ini!?" Akashi datang, dengan seorang manusia berambut emerald.

"Kuro-chin masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya" ucap pria paling besar. Akashi yang langsung menyadari situasi, langsung bertindak.

"Tetsuya, ini aku Akashi. Kau bisa membukapintunya sekarang" ucap Akashi.

Dan benar saja, Tak menunggu waktu lama. Kuroko membuka perlahan pintu, dengan rasa takut.

"Kenapa dengan keningmu?" ucap Akashi berjalan mendekat, menyadari kening Kuroko memerah.

"Terjatuh tadi, saat bangun.

Gomennasai~" Kuroko tidak memandang yang lain selain lantai.

"Mereka, tidak akan menangkapmu. Jadi tenanglah" Akashi mulai menjelaskan.

"Emp" Kuroko mengangguk seperti anak anjing.

"Shintaro, bisa kau obati Tetsuya" ucap Akashi keluar ruangan.

"Baiklah nodayo" ucap Midorima menatap tajam Kuroko, membuat Kuroko kembali gemetar.

"Go-gomennasai~"

"Berhentilah minta maaf! Sungguh menganggu" ucap Akashi cukup membuat Kuroko shock.

"Egh" Kuroko langsung terdiam, suhu tubuhnya mendadak menurun dan sangat dingin. Midorimalah yang pertama kali, menyadarinya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau akan merawatnya. Akashi" ucap Midorima sambil mengolesi obat pada kening Kuroko.

"Apa maksudnya?" Akashi tidak mengerti.

"Setelah apa yang kakaknya laku-"

"Shintaro!" Akashi memperingatkan, dengan glarenya.

'Nii-san?' Kuroko sadar bahwa, kakak yang di maksud adalah kakaknya.

"Akashi-san tahu dimana Chihiro-nii?" ucap Kuroko memotong.

"Hmp? Tidak aku tidak tahu" ucap Akashi berbohong, seketika satu ruangan hening, dan menatap Akashi bersamaan.

"Demo-" Kuroko merasa, Akashi tahu akan sesuatu, yang tak boleh ia tahu.

"Makanlah, setelah itu bersiaplah" ucap Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak akan tinggal di sini selamannya bukan?" ucap Akashi menyindir.

"Demo, nii-san belum ketemu. Aku gak tahu harus kemana?" ucap Kuroko menampakkan wajah putus asa.

"Menurutmu, aku perduli? Setelah malam ini kuharap kau sudah pergi, Tetsuya. Dan kalian ikut aku, raja ingin bertemu kalian" ucap Akashi keluar kamar.

"Wakarimashita" ucap Kuroko menunduk dalam.

"Nii-san~, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Kuroko mulai merindukan sang kakak, disaat yang sama juga khawatir.

Kuroko sadar ia adalah seorang scubbus, dia juga sadar manusia membencinya, dan Akashi beserta seluruh penghuni istana ini adalah manusia, jadi wajar mereka memperlakukan nya seperti itu.

.  
.

Cuaca mendung pertanda akan turun hujan. Akashi baru kembali ke kamarnya setelah urusannya, dengan para orang terpercayanya selesai.

"Tetsuya?" Namun Akashi tidak mendapati siapapun, di dalam kamarnya yang kosong.

"Tetsu-ya?"

'Setelah malam ini kuharap kau sudah pergi, Tetsuya.' ia kembali teringat apa yang ia katakan pada Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apakah dia benar benar pergi?!" ucap Akashi mulai berlari keluar kamar.

.  
.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tak asing, gunung, sungai dan hutan mulai mengingat kan nya pada memori memori yang hilang.

Hingga sampai pada, kastil yang hancur.

"Apa yang-?" ucap Kuroko mulai lemas, rumah yang selama ini ia tempati hanya berdua dengan sang kakak kini sudah tak ada lagi, begitupula sang kakak yang masih menghilang.

"Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise tiba tiba menerjang Kuroko.

"Egh?" Kuroko pun jadi tersungkur.

"Akashi memerintahkan kami, untuk membawamu kembali"

"Eh? Tapi, Akashi-sama menyuruhku untuk segera pergi" ucap Kuroko kembali putus asa.

"Kamipun tidak tahu nodayo. Tanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah, untuk membawamu kembali. Itu saja" ucap Midorima.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah berhentilah berkicau, ikuti saja apa yang Akashi bilang" pada akhirnya pria berkulit hitam itu berbicara.

"Eh emp" Kuroko mulai ketakutan lagi.

"Mine-chin, berhentilah menakuti Kuro-chin~" suara malas Murasakibara mulai terdengar.

"Tapi, aku takut, Akashi-sama pasti marah kalau saya kembali" ucap Kuroko menunduk semakin dalam.

"Tapi dia lebih marah, kalau kau tidak kembali" ucap Aomine seolah itu bukan hal besar.

Setelah itu Kuroko di bawa kembali ke istana, secara diam diam oleh ke 4 orang kepercayaan Akashi.

.

Begitu sampai kamar, mereka mengetuk kamar Akashi.

"Akashi kami membawa kembali Kuroko" ucap Midorima sembari mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah" ucap Akashi.

"Akashi-sama~" ternyata di kamar itu bukan hanya Akashi saja, tapi ada Furihata Kouki. Wanita penghibur favorit nya hanya mengenakan selimut sedang Akashi bertelanjang dada.

Para orang kepercayaannya sudah tahu, kebiasaan Akashi jadi tidak akan terkejut, berbeda dengan Kuroko.

Setelah Furihata Kouki di suruh kembali, Kuroko dan yang lain di persilahkan untuk masuk. Namun Kuroko tetap berdiam di depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau diam di sana, masuk!" ucap Akashi seolah memerintah.

"Tidak" Kuroko menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan masuk kamar, tempat Akashi-sama menghabiskan waktu dengan-"

"Apa maksudmu, kau sendiri scubbus. Bisa bisanya berkata seperti itu, makhluk rendah sepertimu, dibiarkan hidup saja sudah syukur" ucap Akashi sangat kasar.

"Lalu kenapa, Akashi-sama membawa hamba kembali!"

"Hah! Sudah cukup. Daiki, bawa dia dari hadapanku, letakkan dia di menara utara" ucap Akashi.

Menara utara adalah menara di luar istana yang di kelilingi hutan menyeramkan dengan banyak hewan buas sebagai penghuninya.

". . ." Kuroko hanya bisa terkejut.

"A-akashicchi bukankah di sana terlalu berbahaya ssu" cegah kise.

"Keputusanku sudah mutlak!" ucap Akashi membelakangi Kuroko.

.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah itu Kuroko kini, tinggal di menara sempit yang ada di tengah hutan. Setiap hari akan ada salah sat,u dari orang kepercayaan Akashi untuk datang dan mengantarkan makanan.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu dan semua masih baik-baik saja. Kecuali Akashi yang belum pernah, menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kuro-chin~ ini aku Murasakibara Atsushi" dengan suara malas nya, Kuroko segera menuruni tangga.

"Murasakibara-sama, arigatou" ucap Kuroko berada dari balik pintu besi. Mereka hanya memberi makanan lewat celah kecil di sisi pintu.

"Apa kuro-chin memakan makanannya? Kenapa kuro-chin, malah semakin kurus?" ucap Murasakibara mengintip, dari balik jeruji pintu besi seperti dalam penjara.

"Aku memakannya, Murasakibara-sama bisa bilang pada Midorima-sama kalau obat feromonku sudah habis" ucap Kuroko resah.

"Eh, bukannya kise-chin baru mengantarnya seminggu yang lalu"

"Ah, emp. Aku menjatuhkannya" Kuroko berbohong, ia terus mengkonsumsi obat itu, agar feromon kuat dari scubbus tidak akan keluar.

"Emp, baiklah aku akan mengatakannya pada Mido-chin"

"Arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Kuroko dari balik jeruji besi.

.

Besoknya, Midorima sendiri yang mengantarkan obat itu.

"Kuroko, ini aku. Midorima Shintaro"

Berapa kali pun Midorima bersuara tidak ada yang menjawab, mau tidak mau ia harus membuka pintu dengan kunci yang sudah di berikan Akashi.

"Kuroko?" selangkah demi selangkah, ia menaiki anak tangga.

Namun yang di temui adalah, Kuroko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, di atas lantai dengan warna merah tubuh Kuroko jauh dari kasur.

"Kuroko!?" Midorima panik, ia langsung mengangkat Kuroko. Namun tubuhnya sudah sangat dingin, napasnyapun tidak beraturan.

"Oi, Kuroko!?" Midorima langsung memerintahkan penjaga di bawah, agar memberi tahu Akashi.

"Midorima-sama, gomennasai~" ucap Kuroko menggigil.

"Tubuhmu begitu dingin, tapi kau keringetan?" Midorima tampak begitu khawatir.

.

Begitu sadar, di menara sudah di penuhi oleh ke 5 penguasa. Namun sebelum Kuroko membuka matanya.

"Kurasa kau harus memberi tahunya, kebenaran-" ucap Midorima menatap Akashi.

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa, kebenaran kalausanya kakaknya sudah mati!" ucap Akashi, tanpa sadar kalau Kuroko sudah terbangun.

"Apa maksud, Akashi-sama?"

"Ku-kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuroko?" semua terkejut.

"Itu tidak benarkan, Akashi-sama?" ucap Kuroko memelas.

Awalnya Akashi yang menatap Kuroko kaget langsung mengganti dengan tatapan dingin.

"Itu benar, kakakmu sudah mati bersama dengan pria bernama Nijimura Shuzo" ucap Akashi langsung menggeretakkan gigi.

"Apa?" seketika, ia dipaksa mengingat, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hujan dan petir sebagai saksi, kedua jasad yang kini tak bernyawa.

"NIIIISANNNNNN!" Kuroko berteriak sekuat tenaga, hingga kesadarannya kembali hilang.

Bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, sebagai bukti ia tlah mengingat semuanya.

.

Setelah itu Kuroko tetap tinggal di menara itu, namun kini ia tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan mata yang kosong, hampir tak pernah bersuara selain kata "Hmp".

"Hari ini hari apa?" Akashi tengah berbincang bincang dengan ke 5 orang kepercayaannya.

"Kamis-ssu" Jawab kise.

"Kuroko selalu minta makan buah apel yang belum di kupas, kalau hari ini~" ucap Murasakibara berfikir dengan suara malas nya.

"Jadi dia akan mengupasnya sendiri, dengan pisau?" ucap Aomine mulai menatap sekeliling.

"Gawat! Ayo cepat ke menara!" Akashi berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Eh apa!? apa!? ada apa-ssu?!" Kise panik juga.

"Ada kemungkinan, dia akan melakukan bunuh diri nodayo! Setelah ia tahu yang sebenarnya nodayo" ucap Midorima menambahkan.

.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, mereka sampai di menara, yang di tempati Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya! Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi menggedor gedor pintunya.

"Minggir, Akashi. Aku buka dengan master key nanodayo" ucap Midorima berusul.

Namun begitu sampai, Kuroko sudah terduduk dengan darah yang mulai mengering dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi langsung mengentuh tubuh Kuroko yang dingin. Akashi sadar kalau Kuroko belum sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran.

"Akashi-sama gomennasai, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita tidak bertemu lagi" Ucap Kuroko dalam hembusan terakhirnya.

"Shintaro! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau diam saja. Cepat bantu aku, sembuhkan Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi panik.

"Akashi" ucap Midorima menatap Akashi sedih.

"Shintaro!" Akashi memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang semakin dingin.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hari menunjukan pukul 7:30. Alarm tak hentinya berbunyi.

"Eh?" rambut acak acak, kaget kalau jam sudah menunjukan waktu masuk sekolah tinggal 15 menit lagi.

"Nii-san! Lagi lagi aku gak di bangunin!" muncul perempatan urat di dahi pemilik rambut baby blue itu.

"Awas ajah kalau ketemu di sekolah nanti" ucap pemuda itu.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah siswa kelas 1 sma biasa, yang kini tinggal di rumah kakak sepupunya.

Saat jam istirahat, Kuroko ke ruang OSIS. Karena Chihiro menjabat sebagai sekertaris di sana.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, mencari siapa nodayo?" ucap Midorima si bendahara OSIS, membuka pintu sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

". . ." Kuroko langsung terpesona, dengan kacamatanya. Kuroko si menage otaku.

"Oi!" Midorima kesal karena Kuroko diam saja.

"Tetsuya?" Chihiro menyadari kedatangan, Kuroko di depan pintu.

"Ni-nii-san?"

"Ada apa, kemari?"

"Nii-san, bento. Terus kenapa aku gak di bangunin tadi!" merengut Kuroko.

"Habis, wajah Tetsuya kalau lagi tidur kawaiiii~, jadi gak tega banguninnya"

Entah kenapa, saat mereka berbincang-bincang seperti ketua dan wakil ketua mengawasi mereka terus.

"Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa waktu pulang Chihiro-nii"

"Ya" Chihiro mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Midorima-san mo" ucap Kuroko memandang Midorina masih dengan terkagum kagum.

"Eh, emp ya nodayo" Midorima tidak menyangka, dia akan di sapa juga. Padahal mereka belum saling kenal.

.

.  
"Midorima-kun gomen ya, dia penggila kacamata habisnya" ucap Chihiro.

"Maksudnya, Mayuzumi-san?" ucap Midorima tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya Mayuzumi-san, itu anak tunggal" pemuda berambut Crimson memotong.

"Dia adik sepupuku. Dia bukan memandangimu, dia memandangi kacamata yang kau pakai, atau orang yang memakai kacamata di matanya sangat menawan. Emp kalau gak salah seperti itu" Ucap Chihiro mode berfikir.

"Maksudnya, dia aneh-" tambah Nijimura menghela napas remeh.

PLAK!

"Walau ketua OSIS sekalipun, jangan pernah berani merendahkan Tetsuya di depanku" ucap Chihiro menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

"Chihiro?" ucap Nijimura, semua terkejut bahkan Akashi sekalipun sama.

"Aku ijin kegiatan OSIS hari ini, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Chihiro menutup pintu kasar.

"Ahh~ Nijimura-san membuat marah Mayuzumi-san lagi" ucap pemuda berambut navy blue dengan kulit gelapnya.

"Tch!" Nijimura hanya bisa mendechih kesal.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, hujan mulai turun. Entah kenapa Kuroko sangat membenci hujan. Tubuhnya akan sangat menggigil karena takut.

Tampak Kuroko tengah berjongkok di koridor lantai 1 dekat kelasnya, namun sayang teman temannya sudah pada pulang. Sedang Chihiro pasti sudah menunggu di teras depan sekolah.

Namun karena tubuhnya yang ketakutan. Kuroko gak bisa berjalan meski cuman selangkah.

"Nii-san~, Nii-san~" dengan suara yang bergetar, tiba tiba petir turun dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Nii-san" tubuh Kuroko sudah lemas.

"Kuroko, kau Kuroko bukan? Apa yang kau tunggu di sini?" Akashi datang dengan berbagai buku di tangan.

Brukk!

"O-oi!?" Akashi mendekat dan Kuroko tumbang dan tak sadarkan diri.

'Dingin?' tubuh Kuroko sangat dingin.

Setelah membawa Kuroko ke UKS, Akashi langsung menghubungi nomor Chihiro.

Chihiro yang mendengar Kuroko pingsan, terdengar sangat panik.

.

.  
Kuroko tak sadarkan diri, namun air matanya mengalir, seolah ia tengah bermimpi buruk. Akashi yang melihatnya tiba tiba matanya ikut menjadi berat, sampai bayang bayang hujan mulai terlihat seperti sketsa.

'Ini dimana?' Akashi melihat sekeliling, namun yang ia temui adalah tubuh Nijimura dan Mayuzumi yang sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan latar reruntuhan kastil.

Sedang tak jauh dari mereka ada pemuda yang baru di kenal nya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah menangis se jadi jadinya.

'Mimpi kah?' Akashi bergumam.

"Ak-Akashi, oi Akashi!?" tiba tiba terdengar suara, yang sangat di kenal nya.

"Oi, Akashi!?" Akashi pun langsung membuka matanya, tampak Akashi mulai membuka matanya. Dan benar dia tertidur sejenak.

"Hmp, apa aku tertidur?" Akashi memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Aku panik, saat kau terjatuh tiba tiba. Tetsuya yang pingsan di tambah kau lagi. Untung ada-" ucap Chihiro di dalam uks.

"Ada aku!" menarsiskan diri, siapa lagi kalau bukan Nijimura Shuzo.

'Mimpi tadi, terlihat begitu nyata. Deja vu?' ucap Akashi dalam hati.

"Nii-san!" Kuroko terbangun setelah mengigau, dengan air mata yang sudah berlinangan.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" ucap Chihiro memeluk Kuroko, seperti layaknya saudara kandung.

'Mimpi buruk?' Akashi berfikir.

"Aku gak akan mati, aku akan ada di sini bersama denganmu, jadi jangan fikirkan mimpi buruk itu lagi" ucap Chihiro masih memeluk Kuroko yang ketakutan.

'Eh!? Mimpi yang sama? Apa ini?' ucap Akashi, dengan mata merah delima nya menyala tajam.

"Oi, Akashi ada apa. Dari tadi kau menatap Kuroko terus?" ucap Nijimura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi.

"Kuroko~" ucap Chihiro lembut.

"Di mimpi ku ada Nijimura-san juga" bisik Kuroko masih dengan tubuh ketakutan.

". . ." tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi langsung menatap ke arah Kuroko dengan kaget.

'Mimpi yang sama!?' ucap Akashi dalam hati.

.

.

Malam harinya Akashi memimpikan , keseluruhan kisah yang ia alami di masa lalu, dan kini ia mengingat kembali semuanya, baik dirinya dan Kuroko di masalalu.

"Tetsuya, aku takkan melupakanmu. Ingat itu" ucap Akashi terbangun di tengah malam dengan tubuh yang bercucuran keringat, mata heterokrom kini yang menyala tajam.

Mata asli Akashi adalah heterokrom, sedang kalau sekolah ia akan memakai kontaklens di salah satu matanya yang berwarna emas.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hari itu, Kuroko masuk seperti biasa. Bedanya ia kini berangkat dengan Chihiro.

Begitu sampai di loker sepatu, ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan sambil membaca buku, dengan kacamata berbingkai tipis dan sederhana.

"Su-sumimasen" Kuroko mengambil buku yang terjatuh dan menyerahkannya kembali.

"Akashi?!" Chihiro terkejut siapa yang memakai kacamata dengan kerennya.

"A-Akashi-san?" Kuroko kali ini lebih lebih dan lebih terpesona daripada saat ia melihat Midorima kemarin.

"Emp, terimakasih, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menerima buku lalu pergi berlalu.

Deg deg deg

Kuroko tiba tiba memegang dadanya, entah kenapa jantungnya tak mau tenang, berdetak begitu cepat hingga membuatnya panik.

"Tetsuya?" Chihiro merasa ada yang aneh pada Kuroko.

"Eh? Ya Nii-san, ada apa?"

"Nanti istirahat kita makan bersama ya?" ucap Chihiro mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Ya, kalau gitu aku duluan nii-san" ucap Kuroko berjalan masih dengan memegangi dadanya.

.

.

Setelah istirahat, Nijimura terus mengikuti Chihiro.

"Chihiro, sudah dong marahnya, kan kemarin aku sudah minta maaf" ucap Nijimura mengikuti Chihiro sedari keluar kelas.

"Nijimura-san jangan mengikutiku"

"Chihiro~"

"Aku mau makan bersama dengan Kuroko, jadi berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Aku juga ikut"

"Dan, Akashi?" ucap Chihiro melihat Akashi pun sama dengan Nijimura.

"Akupun sama" ucap Akashi cuek.

.

"Nii-san?"

"Gomen Kuroko, katanya mereka juga ingin bergabung" ucap Chihiro pusing.

"Tentu saja nii-san. Akashi-san, untuk yang kemarin terimakasih sudah menolongku, Nijimura-san mo arigatou"

"Tetsuya, mau main ke rumahku?" ucap Akashi intens, dan ke tiga nya tiba tiba terpaku.

"Oi Akashi-!" tiba tiba Chihiro meninggikan suaranya.

"Emp, wakatta" ucap Kuroko.

"Kuroko?" ucap Chihiro tidak percaya.

"Demo, Chihiro-nii juga ikut. Maka aku akan ikut" ucap Kuroko membuat wajah senang Akashi berubah seketika.

"Chihiro ikut, maka aku ikut" balas Nijimura.

"Huft, baiklah! Semua ikut!" ucap Akashi akhirnya memandang Kuroko.

.

Di hati libur, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi, berangkat ke kediaman Akashi, mansion besar di penuhi pelayan dan penjaga, sangat berbeda dengan kediaman normal Kuroko dan Nijimura.

"Nii-san apa benar ini tempat Akashi-san?" ucap Kuroko yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang kakak, tengah meminum teh yang di sajikan pelayan wanita tadi.

"Nii-san?" ucap Kuroko lagi namun sang kakak tidak menjawab juga.

Begitu ia melihat kesamping sang kakak sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-san?! Nii-" Kuroko mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya tertidur karena obat tidur di dalam teh" ucap Nijimura mengangkat tubuh Chihiro, yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan berulah, Shuzo" ucap Akashi juga datang, dengan baju kasualnya.

"Nijimura-san, nii-san mau di bawa ke mana?" Kuroko mulai panik.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" ucap Nijimura menatap tajam Kuroko, dan Kurokopun tahu sejak awal kalausanya Nijimura tidak menyukainya.

"Hei, sudah cukup. Berhenti memojokan Tetsuya" ucap Akashi menatap tajam balik Nijimura.

"Chihiro akan bersamaku, kau tak perlu tampak khawatir" ucap Nijimura sambil pergi membawa Chihiro dengan sangat hati hati.

"Tetsuya, ayo. Ikut aku" ucap Akashi tanpa memandang Kuroko, seolah memerintah. Dan Kuroko langsung berdiri, mengikuti kemana Akashi melangkah.

Hingga terdengar suara pintu di tutup, Kuroko baru sadar dimana ia berada.

"Eh?" Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya kamar yang cukup besar, dengan kasur king size sangat bertolak belakang dengan si pemiliknya yang terbilang pendek.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukan mu sesuatu" mereka berjalan hingga di dalam kamar, Akashi terdapat kamar lain. Begitu di buka terpampang berbagai macam buku, sangat banyak sampai 5 tingkat.

"Wah? Akashi-san ini-ini sangat menakjubkan, boleh aku membaca semua ini?" ucap Kuroko memandang semua buku dengan takjub.

"Apa yang kau katakan, tentu saja tidak" ucap Akashi mengambil salah satu buku, yang belum selesai di bacanya.

"La-lalu untuk apa Akashi-san mengajakku melihat ini?" Kuroko bingung.

"bukannya kau suka melihat orang berkaca mata? Aku akan membaca ini menggunakan kacamata, kau bisa melihatku sebanyak yang kau mau. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu memandang pria lain" ucap Akashi kini menggunakan kacamatanya, memandang Kuroko langsung.

"Eh?"

Setelah itu tanpa terasa, 3 jam berlalu tanpa ada suara, hanya hening. Akashi hanya membaca dan terus membaca, tanpa menghirau kan Kuroko yang sudah tertidur.

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Akashi meletakkan bukunya dan masih menggunakan kacamata.

Mengangkat Kuroko, untuk tidur di kasur nya. Setelah itu Akashi kembali duduk, di kursi dan kembali membaca.

Tanpa terasa pukul 5 Akashi meninggalkan ruangan, menuju sebuah ruangan. Dan tanpa mengetuk ia langsung memasukinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ucap Akashi memandang Nijimura yang masih memeluk tubuh Chihiro yang masih terlelap, dengan begitu banyak kiss mark di tubuhnya.

"Kau itu, tak bisakah kau ketuk terlebih dahulu?" ucap Nijimura mulai duduk, dengan bertelanjang dada, dan punggung penuh dengan luka cakaran.

"Cepatlah bersihkan tubuhmu, dan Mayuzumi-san sebelum Tetsuya terbangun" ucap Akashi, mulai menutup kembali pintu.

Namun begitu Akashi kembali, ia mendapati Kuroko yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Tetsuya~"suara merdu Akashi berhembus, di telinga Kuroko.

"Emppp~" cuman Kuroko tiba tiba memeluk Akashi tanpa sadar.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya bangunlah~"

"Emp?" dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat, adalah wajah tampan Akashi Seijuuro.

"Eh? Akashi-san?" mata Kuroko tak mengedip sama sekali, begitupun Akashi, yang masih menggunakan kacamata nya.

Bruk! Pintu di buka keras, dan tampak wajah Chihiro yang begitu terkejut.

"BAJINGAN! ! MENYINGKIR DARI KUROKO!" Chihiro berlari dan langsung menarik kerah baju Akashi lalu memukul wajahnya begitu keras, membuat Nijimura dan Kuroko terkejut bukan main.

Akashi tersungkur ke lantai, Nijimura langsung menahan tubuh Chihiro untuk menjauh dari Akashi.

"AKU TAHU AKAN SEPERTI INI! KAU JUGA NIJIMURA-SAN BERSENGKOKOL DENGANNYA! MENYINGKIR DARIKU! KUROKO AYO KITA PULANG!" Chihiro berteriak teriak dan meronta baikan anjing yang di ikat.

"Ta-tapi nii-san?" ucap Kuroko masih bingung, dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Biar aku antar" ucap Nijimura mencoba membujuk Chihiro agak meredakan amarahnya.

"Tidak!" ucap Chihiro menarik tangan Kuroko, lalu keluar dari kamar meninggalkan kedua pria yang sudah berdiri itu.

"Sial!" gumam Nijimura.

"Ini salahku, warui" ucap Akashi menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut.

"Tidak, kurasa ada sesuatu. Entah kenapa sikap protektif Chihiro tidak lah dalam kadar normal" ucap Nijimura detektif mode on.

.

.  
Pagi hari, tiba tiba Chihiro di panggil ke ruang OSIS. Tampak semua sudah kumpul dan di meja ketua osis Nijimura Shuzo tengah menatap sang kekasih tajam.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Nijimura menggebrak meja, membuat semua kaget kecuali Akashi.

"Surat pengunduran diriku, sebagai sekertaris OSIS" ucap Chihiro menatap Nijimura balik, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ini?" ucap Nijimura mengangkat surat bertulisan tangan itu lalu merobeknya tepat di depan mata Chihiro.

". . ."menatap sang kekasih tak percaya.

"Surat apa? Aku tak melihat ada suratmu lagi di sini?" ucap Nijimura bersandiwara, cukup membuat Chihiro muak.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Mata Chihiro mulai menatap Nijimura kesal, ia melangkah mendekat, menarik kerah nya dan berucap.

"Aku heran kenapa aku bisa menyukai pria sepertimu!?" lalu melempar kerah-nya ke udara, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa kata perpisahan.

Semua yang berada di ruangan, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Chihiro. Bahkan Nijimura sendiri terkejut.

Sedang mata Akashi seolah menatap awan, menerawang kejauhan seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shuzo, sebaiknya kau mengejar Mayuzumi-san. Kau tak sadar kalau dia tampak demam" ucap Akashi menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh?"tanpa pikir panjang, sang ketua OSIS langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

.

.  
Belum jauh, Nijimura sudah bisa melihat tubuh Chihiro, yang tengah bersandar di dinding lorong kelas.

"Chihiro?!" Nijimura berlari sekuat tenaga dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangkatnya, walau Chihiro mencoba untuk melawan namun tenaga Nijimura tentu jauh lebih kuat.

"Le-pas! Turunkan aku!" mencoba meronta, setelah Nijimura menggendongnya.

"Aku akan menurunkan mu, begitu sampai di UKS" tanpa memandang Chihiro, hanya wajah khawatir nya lah yang terpampang jelas di wajah Nijimura, Chihiropun sadar akan hal itu.

Begitu sampai, di UKS tidak ada guru yang berjaga, mau gak mau Nijimuralah yang menemani sampai guru datang.

"Kuroko-" entah mengapa Chihiro mulai bersuara.

". . ."Nijimura mulai mendengarkan.

"Dia memiliki pengalaman buruk kepada pria, butuh waktu lama untuk bisa membujuknya keluar dari ruangan, dan aku tak mau itu terulang kembali. Kuroko sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri"

"Huft, Karena itu kau begitu marah kemarin"

"Hmp"

"Baiklah, tapi kasihan bukan bila Kuroko tak memiliki teman, karena itu aku akan peringatkan Akashi, dan aku takkan membiarkan mu pergi dari sisinya, jadi kau bisa mengawasi nya sepanjang yang kau mau" ucap Nijimura mencoba mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju. Arigatou, Nijimura-san" ucap Chihiro mulai menutup matanya.

.

.  
Saat waktu istirahat tampak Kuroko tengah menyantap makanannya sorang diri di bawah pohon rindang, banyak siswa lain juga tengah menikmati makanan mereka dengan teman teman mereka masing masing.

"Dimana Mayuzumi-san?" ucap pria bermata heterokrom menatap Kuroko intens.

"UKS, Akashi-san tidak makan?" ucap Kuroko tampak Akashi tidak membawa apapun di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku jarang makan siang" ucap Akashi berbohong. Sebenarnya ia tak ada waktu untuk makan, bahkan saat istirahat karena urusan Osis, di satu satunya yang bakal menggantikan Nijimura Shuzo begitu naik kelas nanti.

"Kalau begitu, mau makan bersamaku? Akashi-san?" ucap Kuroko, ia berfikir kalau Akashi sebenarnya tak punya uang untuk membeli makanan.

"Hmp, baiklah" ucap Akashi sedikit tersenyum, Kuroko sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Oiya, kudengar kau sering bermimpi buruk, Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa ceritapadaku aku takkan mengatakannya pada Mayuzumi-san"  
Setelah itu Kuroko menceritakan semua mimpi mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami, yang anehnya Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajah semua orang yang di dalam mimpinya kecuali wajah sang kakak sepupu.

Karena itu ia tidak akan pernah tahu kalau Akashi dan Nijimurapun hadir dalam mimpi buruknya.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan hingga waktu istirahat habis.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

"Eh? Emp" ucap Kuroko sedikit blush.

.

.  
Begitu pulang sekolah, Kuroko langsung menemui sang kakak di kamar.

"Nii-san, ini aku. Kuroko desu" Kuroko mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuklah" namun yang menjawab bukanlah suara sang kakak melainkan-

"Ni-nijimura-san?"

"Ssttt~" ia memberi isyarat agar Kuroko tidak mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu keras, hingga membangunkan Chihiro yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Wakarimashita, ojamashimasu" ucap Kuroko kembali menutup pintunya.  
Dengan wajah blushing, Kuroko langsung berjalan ke kamar nya dan kembali ke dapur membantu bibinya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Oba-san, liburan musim panas ini aku niatnya mau mencari kerja sampingan" lapor Kuroko pada bibinya.

"Emp, tentu saja. Lakukan yang ingin kaulakukan Tetsuya-kun, selagi masih muda hehehe" bercanda sang bibi yang ramah itu.

"Arigatou oba-san" .

.  
Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak datang begitu mudahnya, hingga Kuroko bisa terus akan tersenyum.

"Panggilan untuk Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro, segera ke kantor guru, sekali lagi-" terdengar pengumuman begitu mendadak, di sore hari menjelang jam pelajaran terakhir.

Pada pukul 3 sore tadi kedua orang tua Mayuzumi Chihiro di kabarkan telah mengalami kecelakaan, cukup serius.

Mereka hendak ke bank dan mencairkan uang asuransi milik orang tua Kuroko, mereka mengira sudah saatnya Kuroko mendapat kan haknya. Namun yang terjadi adalah kedua nyawa tak bersalah kini menjadi korban tabrak lari.

Chihiro yng mengetahui kabar duka ini langsung berlari pulang dan Kuroko yang sama paniknya mengikuti Chihiro dari belakang. Walau Tertinggal cukup jauh.

Nijimura dan Akashi mengetahui kabar ini, sesaat setelah mereka bertanya pada guru setelah jam pelajaran hari itu selesai.

Merekapun segera menyusul keduanya di kediaman keluarga Mayuzumi.

.

"Ini semua salahmu?!" ucap Chihiro buta.

'Apa yang aku katakan? Hentikan!' ucap Chihiro dalam hati, namun bibir berkata lain.

"Ni-i-san?" Kuroko shock.

"KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM KELUARGAKU!"

'Hentikan! Ini jelas bukan salah Kuroko, hentikan! Apa yang aku katakan?' ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

PRAKKKK

Suara benda jatuh menyentuk keras lantai, menjadi saksi bisu, ke lakukan Chihiro yang mulai membabi buta.

". . ." Kuroko sedih teramat sedih, satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki kini juga ikut menghilang, tak adalagi bibi yang akan menggantikan sosok ibu, tak ada lagi sepupu yang menggantikan sosok kakak dalam hidupnya, ia langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan kedua sosok yang sudah berada di genkan(ruangan dalam rumah) dengan air mata mulai menetes Kuroko terus berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi hendak mengejar, namun di tahan oleh Nijimura.

"Kita lihat kondisi Chihiro terlebih dulu, baru bertindak" ucap Nijimura Shuzo sangat serius, berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya santai.

"Chihiro?" begitu sampai Nijimura melihat sosok orang yang ia begitu sayang seolah sudah hancur berkeping keping, ia langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih.

"Aku ada di sini, dan akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku bersumpah pada apapun aku akan selalu di sisimu" ucap Nijimura meyakinkan dan menguatkan kembali Chihiro, dan airmata kini turun begitu deras bagaikan semua kesedihan didunia ada di dalamnya.

Ia menangis hingga tak sadarkan diri, barulah Nijimura menyusul, Akashi agar membawa kembali Kuroko.

.  
.

Semenjak hari itu mereka tidak seakrab dulu, Chihiro sering tidak pulang, ia juga menatap dingin Kuroko.

Begitu menatap Kuroko ia merasa sangat marah, dan tak bisa menahan rasa haus akan kebencian, walau dirinya sendiri tahu akan hal itu adalah salah.

Kuroko sendiri mulai menabung, dengan kerja sampingan terus menerus, pulang sekolah ia kerja, di akhir minggu ia bekerja waktu istirahatnya hanyalah malam hari, Akashi yang yang awalnya mendekatinya mulai sibuk dengan kesibukan yang ayahnya berikan, sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Malam hari disaat Kuroko bekerja tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas dan-

Brukkk prakkkk

"Tetsu-kun?" teman kerjanya yang berwajah cantik mendapati kalau Kuroko sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan pecahan beling yang melukai bahu dan lehernya, darah segarpun mengalir perlahan.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, cepat bantu aku mengobatinya" ucap manager yang galak itu, tangannya penuh dengan tato, rokoknya langsung di matikan dan ia segera mengangkat tubuh ringan Kuroko ke ruangannya untuk di lakukan pertolongan pertama.

"Ba-baik Hyuga-san" ucap momoi segera mengambil kotak P3K.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu Kuroko baru sadar.

"Egh?"

"Kau sudah kelebihan kerja, besok libur lah" ucap Hyuga Junpei, walau wajahnya menyeramkan dan sangat kasar namun ia tahu, mana yang baik mana yang buruk, mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

"Eh? De-demo Hyugai-san-" ucap Kuroko panik.

"Mooo, Tetsu-kun harus istirahat. lihat akibatnya Tetsu-kun hanya melukai diri sendiri, tanpa sadar orang lain juga bisa terkena imbasnya tahu!?" Momoi membuat wajah sedih dan khawatir.

"Go-gomennasai"

"Huft, sudah untuk hari ini pulanglah dan istirahatlah besok, lusa kembalilah kerja seperti biasa, titik!" ucap Hyuga keluar ruangan sambil menghidupkan rokok lainnya.

"A-arigatou Hyuga-san"

.

.  
Kuroko sampai di rumah dengan hari yang sudah cukup sangat gelap, pukul 9 ia baru sampai rumah, dikarenakan jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang ia gunakan tertunda karena salju.

Sesampainya di rumah tidak ada siapapun, seperti biasa. Entah sang kakak sepupu akan pulang nanti, pukul tengah malam atau ia akan menginap lagi di kediaman Nijimura Shuzo.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang pagi, Kuroko bangun seperti biasa, ia mendapati sang kakak ternyata pulang. Ia datang ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan, untuk mereka berdua.

"Nii-san, sarapan-" ucap Kuroko masih memakai perban yang semalam, jadi berkas darah masih tampak jelas.

"Ti-(Chihiro yang melihat luka di leher Kuroko mulai tampak sedikit terkejut, namun) Tidak usah!" ucap Chihiro langsung berangkat sekolah.

"De-mo?" belum selesai Kuroko berbicara Chihiro sudah keluar rumah, tanpa mengindahkan apa yang Kuroko ucapkan.

"Nii-san?"

Bruk!?

Tubuh Kuroko tiba tiba terasa sangat berat, wajahnyapun terasa panas sekali.

"Sepertinya, apa aku demam?" ucap Kuroko mulai mencoba bangun dan melepaskan perban, guna mengganti yang baru.

Namun mata sudah begitu berat untuk di buka, tangan gemetar hebat, luka yang terbalut perban mulai terbuka kembali karena perban sudah tercopot, darah segar perlahan lahan mulai membasahi kembali, dan Kuroko mulai tak sadarkan diri kembali.

Bruk

Pintu rumah kembali terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan buku tugasku! Untung belum jauh" gerutu Chihiro begitu masuk rumah.

Shock!?

Tampak Kuroko duduk di atas lantai dengan perban berserakan, dan darah segar yang terus mengalir, wajah Chihiro seketika pucat, ia tanpa suara segera berlari mendekat, mengabaikan semua kemarahannya.

"Kuroko? Panas!" ucap Chihiro, begitu ia menyentuh kepala Kuroko.

"Ringan?" Chihiro tak menyangka kalausanya tubuh Kuroko akan seringan ini.

Setelah itu, mata Aquamarine itu terbuka perlahan.

"Eh?" Kepalanya sudah di kompres dan perbannya juga sudah di ganti.

"Nii-san?" ucap Kuroko sepontan, tanpa ia tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.

Pergi sekolah sendiri, pulang pun sendiri. Akashi tetap mengawasi Kuroko dari kejauhan.

Namun hari petaka terjadi saat Akashi pulang sekolah.

Bruk brukk bruk!

"Kuharap Tetsuya belum pulang" ucap Akashi membuka pintu kelas.

"A-Akashi?!" Kuroko tak sadarkan diri dengan air mata menetes, baju Kuroko terlepas semua kancingnya, celananyapun sudah setengah terbuka. Ada 3 siswa yang tengah menggerayangi Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri.

Wajah Akashi berubah sangat menakutkan, matanya berganti menjadi dwiwarna, tiba tiba ia melakukan Mawashigiri.

Dengan aura membunuh ia menghabisi ke 3 siswa yang mencoba menyentuh Kuroko.

.

.

Terdengar suara dering telepon mengisi seluruh mansion, dengan terpaksa Nijimura Shuzo sang pemilik rumah itu walau masih SMA, ia sudah di percayakan agar mandiri sejak dini.

"Ya, ada apa Sei?" ucap pria itu habis mandi masih dengan handuk yang terlilit di tubuh yang bidang.

"Apakah, Mayuzumi-san ada?" ucap Akashi dengan sura bariton khasnya kalau ia sedang marah, Nijimurapun langsung menyerahkan handphonenya pada sang kekasih yang tengah mencatat pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Ya, dengan ku. Ada apa Akashi?" ucap Chihiro menatap kosong dengan mata kelabunya itu.

"Tadi sore kalau saja kau terus bersamanya, Tetsuya tidak akan hampir di-rape oleh 3 siswa tadi! Untung ada aku yang menolongnya-"

Prakk handphone milik Nijimura terjatuh dari genggaman, wajah Chihiro langsung pucat. Ia berlari keluar ruangan begitu panik, yang ia tahu adalah harus berada di sisi Kuroko.

"Akashi, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Nijimura menatap serius kali ini, setelah melihat reaksi sang kekasih tadi.

Akashipun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, bahkan saat inipun Akashi masih belum memendam kemarahannya.

.

.  
"Kuroko?! Kuroko?" ucap Chihiro setelah tiba di rumah, mencari ke seluruh ruangan.

"Dia ada di kamar" ucap Akashi yang ada di dekat Chihiro. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Sei, apakah kabar yang kau katakan itu benar!?" ucap Nijimura Shuzo memasuki rumah dengan perlahan.

"Ya" suara bariton yang mengintimidasi menyambutnya. Karena amarah Akashi bahkan hingga saat inipun, masih belum mereda.

'Ahhh tampaknya dia masih marah' ucap Nijimura menatap Akashi dan mereka mulai berjalan ke arah dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk cemilan.

"Hmp, tapi ( tampak Akashi sedikit tersenyum) aku senang, dengan kejadian ini aku selangkah lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya" senyum menyeramkan pun tampak.

"Se-sei?" ucap Nijimura cukup terkejut.

Di tempat Kuroko dan Chihiro.

"Ni-i-san?" suara Kuroko bergetar dengan gemetar.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti-"

Brukk

Kuroko berlari memeluk Chihiro dalam sekejap, sambil menangis keras.

"Nii-san~~~ okaeriiii~~~~" ucap Kuroko tersendak seperti anak kecil.

"Gomen Kuroko, dan tadaima" ucap Chihiro memeluk sang adik sepupunya itu erat.

.

.  
Sejam kemudian Chihiro keluar kamar dengan wajah yang lebih baik.

"Bagaimana apa Kuroko sudah baik kan?" ucap Nijimura mendekati Chihiro sambil mencium kening nya. Sedang Akashi sibuk mengemil makanan, yang ia siapkan sendiri di meja makan.

"Emp, Nijimura-san aku akan kembali jadi-" ucap Chihiro menatap sang kekasih.

"Emp, aku mengerti. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu~" Nijimura mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik dagu Chihiro sehingga mereka bisa menyatukan bibir mereka.

Cup~

"Emhp" Akashi berdehem pertanda tidak hanya ada mereka bedua di dunia ini!

"Sei, biasalah kau tidak menggangu sepasang kekasih?" ucap Nijimura sedikit kesal, sedang Chihiro menahan malu.

"Dan aku akan mengambil Tetsuya untuk ku seorang" ucap Akashi menatap Chihiro.

"Ya, aku tahu itu" ucap Chihiro menatap ke lantai lembut dan tak mau menatap Akashi. Seolah sudah mengijinkan Akashi untuk mendapatkan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Nijimura-san, bagaimana kalau kita kencan sekarang?" ucap Chihiro dengan muka datarnya, kembali seperti biasa.

"DETTTOOOO?" Baru pertama kali ia di ajak kencan duluan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ayo" ucap Chihiro mulai berjalan kembali keluar rumah, namun sebelum itu.

"Chihilo-tan~ tunggu~" ucap Nijimura sangat bahagia sampai terbang ke surga.

"Aku mohon jaga Kuroko, Akashi" ucap Chihiro berbalik .

"Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku" ucap Akashi mantap. Tidak seperti dulu, kini dia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama kembali.

"Kami akan kembali nanti" ucap Chihiro dan Nijimura pergi menggunakan motor sport nya sangat kencang.

.

.  
"Tetsuya, Tetsuya. Sudah waktunya makan, jadi bangunlah" bisik suara bariton merdu di telinga Kuroko. Mata Aquamarine pun terbuka perlahan, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sembab. Kini Kuroko tampak lebih baik.

"Emp, ohayo. Akashi-sama?" ucap Kuroko membuka matanya, namun Akashi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Kuroko tadi.

"A-apa yang kau bilang? Tetsuya" ucap Akashi terkejut.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?"

'Atau hanya perasaanku saja ia memanggilku, seperti dahulu? Akashi-sama' ucap Akashi berbicara di dalan hati.

"Atau harus aku bilang, Akashi-sama?" ucap Kuroko memperjelas.

". . . " mata heterokrom itu membulat sempurna, menatap Kuroko tanpa berkedip.

"Aku mengingat semuanya, di dalam mimpi. Tentang nii-san, Nijimura-san dan Akashi-sama. Semuanya kini aku ingat dengan jelas" ucap Kuroko menatap sinis Akashi.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Jadi begitu, di dunia ini yang mengingat masa lalu kita, hanya kau dan aku" ucap Akashi menatap Kuroko intens.

"Sekarang aku dan nii-san terlahir sebagai manusia" ucap Kuroko menjelaskan dengan bangga.

"Hmp, lalu?" seolah bukan hal besar.

"Kenapa Akashi-sama, masih mengganggu kami!?" ucap Kuroko kesal.

"Jangan salah paham Tetsuya, mau kau manusia atau scubbus, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, baik di kehidupan sekarang atau di kehidupan selanjutnya"

"Eh?" ada perasaan aneh, yang tiba tiba menjalar bagai roll coaster di perutnya.

"Tetsuya~"Akashi kembali berbisik lembut.

"GYAAAAAA!" Kuroko menghindar secepat mungkin.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi dengan senyum menggoda.

"Telinga saya, sensitif!" ucap Kuroko kesal.

"Hmppp~" senyum jahil pun, mulai terlukis jelas.

.  
.

Setelah kejadian itu, Chihiro kembali tinggal bersama Kuroko, dan setiap pagi Akashi dan Nijimura akan datang, menjemput mereka berdua.

Namun sore itu-

"A-Akashi-cchi! Akashi-cchi!" Kise Ryouta salah satu anggota OSIS, berlari menuju ruangan OSIS.

"Ada apa Kise, berhentilah berlari di lorong, berbahaya nodayo" ucap Midorima, membuka pintu.

"Ta-tadi aku melihat Kuroko di paksa, masuk kedalam mobil hitam, oleh pria berambut putih-ssu" ucap Kise ter engah engah.

"Haizaki Shogo?" ucap Akashi dan Nijimura bersamaan, sedang Chihiro sudah panik sendiri, karena bisa saja Kuroko dalam bahaya.

"Gawat, kita harus segera-"

Pipp pipp pippp

"Dari, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi sedikit terkejut, Kuroko masih bisa mengirimkan pesan.

Namun begitu di buka adalah pesar berisikan,

'Datang ke hotel XXXX jam XX:XX' dengan sebuah foto, Kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri terikat kedua tangannya di sisi kasur, dan bajunya terbuka begitu lebar.

". . ." seketika aura hitam mendadak menguar.

"S-sei? Apa katanya?" ucap Nijimura memberanikan diri.

"Dia nyari mati" ucap Akashi tersenyum walau matanya tidak.

"Jadi kemana kita, Sei" ucap Nijimura.

"Aku juga ikut" ucap Chihiro tampak sangat khawatir.

"Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir, tapi untuk kali ini percayakan pada kami, Chihiro" ucap Nijimura menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Wakarimashita" ucap Chihiro pasrah.

"Ayo" ucap suara bariton menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan.

.

.  
Tanpa menunggu lama Akashi berlari ke sebuah ruangan hotel, yang ada di foto.

Brukk!

Suara dobrakan pintu mengiringi kedatangannya.

"Tetsuya!?" ucap Akashi melihat sekeliling banyak pria dan, ada saudara sepupunya itu.

"A-Akashi-san"

"SHOUGO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Akashi melayangkan tinju tanpa sempat di hindari oleh sang sepupu, sedang Nijimura melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Kuroko.

"A-akashi-san hentikan, aku baik baik saja" ucap Kuroko mencegah, sang pemilik mata dwiwarna itu.

"Sei, cukup. Kalau mereka memang ingin melakukan sesuatu, sudah sedari tadi mereka lakukan sebelum kita sampai" ucap Nijimura menenangkan suasana.

"Nijimura-san benar, aku hanya bercanda, Akashi!" ucap Haizaki mencoba bangun, setelah terhempas cukup keras.

"Kalau menyangkut, Tetsuya. Aku akan selalu serius" mata kilat Akashi menusuk Haizaki yang terpaku di pojok ruangan.

'Akashi-sama?'

"Aku hanya penasaran, dengan orang yang membuatmu sampai mencampakkan tunangan mu" ucap Haizaki memegangi wajahnya.

"Tunangan?" ucap Kuroko terbelalak.

"Shogo sekali lagi kau bicara, maka jangan harap lidahmu masih ada di tempat nya" Akashi langsung mengangkat Kuroko, dan membawanya pulang.

"Haizaki bodoh" ucap Nijimura.

.

.

Setelah itu Akashi mengantar Kuroko pulang, walau wajah Kuroko tampak tidak nyaman. Akashipun tidak heran setelah mendengar, kalau dirinya ternyata mempunyai tunangan.

"Sampai" ucap Akashi.

"Eh?" Kuroko sadar bahwa mereka sampai bukan di rumahnya, melainkan di kediaman Akashi.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Akashi turun dari kendaraan dan langsung memegang tangan Kuroko dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan.

"A-akashi-sama?"

Namun begitu sampai, hal tak terduka terjadi.

"Anoo~" tampak pria kecil berbaju rapih, berambut coklat, memiliki aura yang membuat Akashi, sama terkejutnya.

"Furihata Kouki?" ucap Akashi melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Eh?" kurokopun terkejut, saat Akashi melepas tangannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Kouki?" Akashi memanggilnya, dengan nama depannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, dengan Akashi-san" ucap Furihata.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Kuroko merasa kalau pemuda di depannya itu adalah tuangan Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi menyadari Kuroko sudah berlari keluar.

Namun ia tak berniat untuk mengejarnya, ia justru menanyakan, alasan keharusan tunangannya di kediamannya.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko pulang seorang diri, dengan perasaan berat di dada.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu datang kemari, Kouki?"

"Ano, sebenarnya aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini. Aku masih ingin mengejar mimpiku menjadi pemain basket di NBA bersama teman temanku" ucap Kouki.

"Jadi?"

"Tolong ikut denganku ke inggris, meyakinkan ayahku membatalkan pertunangan ini" ucap Kouki lagi.

"Aku juga sependapat, kalau begitu aku akan ke inggris bersamamu, Kouki" ucap Akashi tersenyum, pada akhirnya ia merasa bahwa ia akan bisa bersama Kuroko, setelah urusan pertunangan dengan pemuda di depannya terselesaikan.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Besoknya Kuroko dan Chihiro berangkat seperti biasa, namun tampak suasana hati Chihiro sedang tak baik.

"Chi-chihiro-chan~, kenapa murung seperti itu~" goda sang kekasih di pagi hari.

"Diamana Akashi! Aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa Kuroko kemarin, pulang seorang diri!"

"Eh?" di sela sela perbincangan tampak Kuroko, berada di lorong yang sama.

"Akashi pergi ke inggris berasama tunangannya tadi pagi malam, karena itu ia tidak masuk. Memang Kuroko tidak tahu?" ucap Nijimura memandang Chihiro heran.

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko, sama terkejutnya dengan Chihiro.

"Kuroko?" Chihiro menyadari Kuroko berlari, dari kejauhan setelah mendengar perbincangan mereka, mencoba mengejarnya.

.

.

'Akashi-sama, Akashi-sama, tolong jangan pergi! Akashi-sama onegai' ucap Kuroko di dalam hati, berlari mencoba untuk pergi ke kediaman Akashi namun.

Tinnnn Tinnnn!

Kuroko yang tak menyadari lampu lalu lintas, tertabrak kendaraan yang tengah melaju cukup kencang.

.

Pipp pipp pipp

Suara telepon berbunyi, pria berambut crimson yang tengah berada di suatu ruangan megah, mengangkat Smartphone miliknya.

"Ya, ada apa, shuzo?" ucap Akashi sedang badmood, karena masih terpikir dengan Kuroko.

"Sei, dengarkan aku baik baik, dan jangan panik"justru yang menelepon lah terdengar panik.

"Ada apa, jangan bertele tele!?"

"Kuroko, mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang sedang di operasi. Akashi oi! Akashi apa kau mendengarkan!?" ucap Nijimura.

". . ."

.

Di tempat lain, tampak Chihiro masih menggunakan baju sekolah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, duduk di depan pintu ruang operasi, dimana Kuroko tengah di operasi.

"Chihiro, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi cobalah makan sedikit, jangan sampai kondisimu juga down. Bagaimanapun aku akan terus berada di sisimu, Chihiro" ucap Nijimura menaruh hp nya di saku.

"Nijimura-san" ucap mayuzumi, dengan suara bergetar.

Nijimura langsung memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih, yang tampak bergetar hebat.

"Nijimura-san, tolong bantu Kuroko. Aku akan lakukan apapun, asal Kuroko selamat, onegai shimasu, onegai-onegai shimas-"

Brukkk!

"Chihiro? Chihiro!?" sang kekasih tak sadarkan diri, karena tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya, lelah mental dan fisik.

.

.  
Untunglah setelah berjam berjam, operasi Kuroko selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu kesadarannya kembali.

Seperti yang di perkirakan, Akashi kembali dengan jet pribadi keluarga Akashi, hanya menunggu beberapa jam untuk Akashi kembali ke jepang.

Ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Kuroko di rawat.

7 hari kemudian, di ruangan VVIP dimana Kuroko berada, di temani Chihiro, dan Nijimura tak lupa Akashipun ada.

Saat itu mata Kuroko mulai terbuka perlahan, mulai menatap ke sekeliling.

"Kuroko?" Chihiro lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Aku akan memangil dokter" ucap Nijimira langsung berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Nii-san?"

"Sudah, Kuroko jangan bicara dulu. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chihiro.

"Semuanya, itai desu" ucap Kuroko menatap langit ruangan.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi akhirnya mendekat, namun Kuroko bukannya memandang Akashi, ia justru memandang kearah berlawanan dimana Akashi berada.

"Tet-suya?" Akashi bingung kenapa reaksi Kuroko seperti itu.

"Aku kembali" ucap Nijimura bersama dengan dokter yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Midorima Shintaro.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Kuroko-kun. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, setelah kau sadar" Ucap dokter, memeriksa keadaan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong keluarkan Akashi-san dari ruangan ini" ucap Kuroko, masih menatap kearah berlawanan.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi dan seluruh ruangan sama kaget nya.

"Sei" ucap Nijimura, membawa sang sepupu keluar bersama.

"Tetsuya!?" teriak Akashi menggema bahkan ke seluruh ruangan, masih terngiang jelas di telinga Kuroko bahkan setelah Akashi keluar dari ruangan bersama Nijimura.

.

.  
Di luar ruangan Akashi sangat kesal, hingga meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama Nijimura.

Sedang di dalam ruangan Chihiro dan Kuroko di kejutkan, dengan informasi yang di bawa sang dokter.

"Nii-san tolong rahasiakan ini" ucap Kuroko memandang serius.

"Tapi, Kuroko. Sebaiknya kau tetap di operasi secepat mungkin-" ucap Chihiro.

"Iie, aku tidak akan melakukan operasi, aku mohon rahasiakan ini. Kalau nii-san membocorkannya, maka di saat itu juga aku akan menghilang dari hadapan nii-san" ucap Kuroko dengan suara lemah.

"Kuroko?!" Chihiro tak percaya, dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kumohon, nii-san~. Aku akan menuruti apapun yang nii-san mau. Jadi kumohon, tolong jangan beritahu siapapun" ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baiklah baiklah" Akhirnya Chihiro menyetujui apa yang Kuroko inginkan.

.

.  
Sore harinya setelah melepaskan kekesalannya, Akashi kembali ke rumah sakit, dan langsung menemui Kuroko yang tengah duduk di pembaringan dengan kepala menghadap jendela.

"Tetsuya, ini aku Akashi" ucap Akashi memasuki ruangan.

"Akashi-san, okaeri" ucap Kuroko masih memandang jendela.

"Dimana Shuzo? Dan Mayuzumi-san?" ucap Akashi mendekat.

"Pulang, mereka akan kembali pukul 7 nanti malam" ucap Kuroko.

"Ano, Akashi-san. Ayo kita akhiri semua ini" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba.

"Apa maksud mu?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba suasana hatinya, bahkan menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Berada di sisi Akashi-sama sungguh menyakitkan, baik dulu maupun sekarang-" ucap Kuroko namun.

"Tetsuya!?" Akashi memotong.

"Tolong bebaskan aku, Akashi-sama. Onegai shimasu" ucap Kuroko dengan suara, bergetar.

"TETSUYA!" Akashi membentak Kuroko.

Brukk!

"Tetsuya? Suster suster tolong cepat kemari!" ucap Akashi menekan tombol darurat karena Kuroko, tiba tiba tak sadarkan diri.

.

TIME SKIP

20 tahun kemudian, tampak seseorang tengah berdiri di depan beranda lantai dua, dengan rambut panjang tertembus angin, menatap langit dari kejauhan.

Setelah perpisahan Kuroko dan Akashi, ia mengikuti sang kakak tinggal di kediaman Nijimura, setelah Chihiro menikah dengan Nijimura.

Sedangkan Akashi pergi ke luar negeri, dan melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Furihata Kouki dan tak ada lagi kabar setelah kepergiannya.

.

.  
"Kuroko no oji chan okaeri" ucap pria berambut hitam, anak dari Shuzo dan Chihiro.

"Okaeri Shuu-kun" ucap Kuroko masih menutup matanya tanpa memandang sang keponakan yang datang.

"Ano, maaf. Kami boleh tanya di mana ruang makannya?" terdengar suara asing, menyapa Shuu di pintu masuk kamar.

"Kalian siapa?" ucap Shuu asing, dengan kedua wajah pemuda seumuran dengannya.

"Kami?"

"Seiji, Seiya apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"pria berambut Crimson, menggunakan stelan rapih.

"Oto-san?" ucap kedua anak kembar itu.

"Eh? Akashi no oji-san?"

"Shuu? Ada apa kau berada di ruangan seorang diri?" ucap Pria itu mendekat.

"Aku gak seorang diri, ada Kuroko no oji-chan di dalam" ucap Shuu memasuki ruangan, tampak pria berambut babyblue tengah memandang ke luar beranda.

"Tetsuya, kau kini tinggal bersama dengan kakakmu ternyata?" ucap Akashi masih menyimpan kekesalan 20 tahun lalu, dimana Kuroko memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak.

"Ya" singkat Kuroko, masih belum membalikkan Tubuhnya.

"Tidakkah kau malu!?" Akashi merendahkan.

"Oji-sama?!" Shuu tidak terima namun Kuroko menaikkan, tangannya menahan emosi sang keponakan.

"Tch! Seiji Seiya ayo!" mood Akashi semakin buruk, namun mereka akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.  
Waktu makan malam pun tiba, semua ada kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya, selama 20 tahun ini ia selalu makan di ruangannya.

Dikarenakan kondisi matanya, ia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun sebisa mungkin.

Tanpa terasa waktunya matahari terbenam, suara kicauan burung yang pulang ke sarang nya mulai terdengar ramai.

"Hmpp, ingin rasanya melihat laut" ucap Kuroko berbisik.

"Haruskah aku membawamu ke laut, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi, dengan suara meremehkan.

"Eh? Hmp (Kuroko tersenyum tulus sambil menutup mata) meski Akashi-san membawaku, tetap saja percuma" masih dengan senyum sendunya, Akashi yang melihat itu kembali naik darah.

"PERCUMA, HAH!?"

"Maaf, kalau aku membuat Akashi-san marah lagi" ucap Kuroko menunduk sembari menatap lantai.

"Tetsuya! Liat aku kalau aku sedang bicara!" ucap Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, Kuroko yang terkejut bingung harus menatap apa, sedang, penglihatan rabunnya tengah kumat.

"Ha-hai, Akashi-san" ucap Kuroko melihat kesamping, namun Akashi berada tepat di depan justru Kuroko tetap tak melihatnya, seketika Akashi langsung tersadar, Kuroko memiliki masalah pada penglihatannya.

"Shuzo! Chihiro!" Akashi berteriak cukup keras, sampai seluruh manstion dapat mendengar teriakkannya.

"Akashi-sama!?" Kuroko memegangi, tubuhnya yang mulai gemeteran.

"Shu-?" Akashi menghentikan suaranya.

"Aku-Aku menderita semi rabun permanen, Akashi-sama. Ke-kecelakaan itu merusak hampir sebagian besar otak yang bertugas mengontrol saraf mataku, tapi kalau di operasi-" ucap Kuroko menjelaskan, agar Akashi diam.

"Akan memakan banyak waktu dan biaya!?"

"Hai, Chihiro-nii bukan orang kaya, aku pun hanya menumpang-"

"Dia sudah menikah dengan Shuzo! Kenapa tidak di operasi?" tanya Akashi, tak habis pikir.

"Akashi-sama, Chihiro-nii menikah atas dasar cinta, bukan uang. Bagaimana aku yang hanya menumpang-" ucap Kuroko sadar diri.

"Hmpp, jadi ini alasan kau dulu membuang ku?

Sekarang semua masuk akal, tapi kapan aku minta kau berbuat ini!

Kau sendiri yang meminta pisah dari ku!

Jangan buat alasan itu karena matamu!"

ucap Akashi melangkah keluar ruangan, setelah membuang tangan Kuroko kasar.

"Maaf, Akashi-sama" bisik Kuroko, namun Akashi sudah terlanjut pergi.

Setelah hari itu, Akashi dan kedua anaknya akhirnya pergi dari mansion milik Nijimura, kondisi tubuh Kuroko semakin hari semakin memburuk.

.

Tok tok tok

"Oji-chan ini aku Shuu" ucap keponakan Kuroko yang sangat manja ini.

". . ." namun tak ada, jawaban dari dalam.

"Aku masuk-?" ucap sang keponakan, tiba tiba terkejut begitu sampai di dalam.

"Ayah! Oto-chan!" teriak Shuu dari dalam ruangan, membuat para pelayan yang mendengar suara teriakan langsung berlari mendatangi sumbernya.

"Ada apa!? Shuu?" ucap Nijimura yang pertama kali sampai, setelahnya baru para pelayan.

Tampak Kuroko sudah terkulai dengan wajah pucat, di atas kasur.

Dibangunin tak bangun, di guncang pun tak bangun, di panggil pun sama.

"TETSUYA!?" ucap Chihiro terkejut.

Mereka langsung membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit, kondisinya memang tidak parah.

Namun napsu makannya berkurang drastis, hingga harus di infus terus menerus.

Tubuhnya pun semakin hari semakin kurus, namun wajahnya selalu menampakkan wajah yanh biasa.

Akashi yang mengetahui Kuroko di rawat sejah, hari pertama tidak juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.

.

.  
Tok tok tok

"Masuk" suara lembut Chihiro lembut.

"Chihiro- no oji san, lama tak berjumpa" ucap Sulung berambut merah, dan mata heterokrom memandang sedih.

"Seiji-kun, Seiya-kun, kalau begitu duduklah dulu, aku pulang dan mengambil pakaian baru dulu. Santai lah dulu" ucap Chihiro sedikit tersenyum.

"Hai arigatou oji-san" ucap Seiya.

Kuroko duduk dalam diam, menatap keluar jendela.

"Oji-san, ingin keluar?" ucap Seiji membuat Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela.

"Emp" ucap Kuroko.

"Eh, Kuroko no oji san ingin pergi kemana?" ucap Seiya tampak lebih santai.

"Laut, tapi percuma sih" ucap Kuroko sedikit tersenyum pahit.

"Ehh, kenapa percuma?" ucap Seiya lagi.

"Mata ini semakin lama semakin kehilangan cahayanya, sepertinya mataku sudah mencapai batasnya" ucap Kuroko masih tersenyum pahit.

"Eh?!" keduanya cukup terkejut.

"Stttt, ini rahasia ya" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Ke-kenapa oji-san bisa se tenang itu?" Seiji tak habis fikir.

"Seiji-nii benar, maksud oji-san tadi adalah kalau oji-san kemungkinan gak bisa melihat lagi bukan?" ucap Seiya menambahkan.

"Hmppp"

"Apa, Oji-san gak takut?" ucap Seiji bergantian.

"Tentu saja takut, hari dimana aku hanya bisa melihat malam gelap tanpa bintang, ataupun menyambut datangnya matahari" ucap Kuroko menatap kedua tangannya yang mulai samar.

"Ka-kalau begitu ayo kita ke laut!" ucap Seiji berinisiatif.

"Eh?"

"Sebelum benar benar menghilang, ayo kita lihat cayaha sekecil apapun, oji-san" ucap Seiya menggenggam tangan Kuroko sedangkan, suara sedikit gemetar seperti hendak menahan air mata.

"Hmp(tersenyum) kalian anak yang baik ya, arigatou" ucap Kuroko tersenyum lembut.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pipp pipp pippp

"Iya, ada apa?" ucap Chihiro mengangkat smartphone nya.

"Chihiro-san, gawat Kuroko menghilang nodayo!?" ucap Midorima yang bertanggung jawab merawat Kuroko.

"APA!?"

.

.  
Di tempat lain, angin hangat berhembus, suara ombat menerpa telinga, dan lembutnya pasir bagai selimut terasa begitu nyaman.

"Emp" Kuroko tersenyum lebar sembari berpegangan pada Seiji dan Seiya, karena tubuhnya belum sembuh betul.

"Oji-san, bagaimana lautan, indah bukan?" ucap Seiya itu senang entah mengapa.

"Emp, aku bisa melihat sedikit walau kadang samar lagi. Arigatou Seiji-kun Seiya-kun" ucap Kuroko berterima kasih, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Kalau begitu, Seiya tolong jaga Oji-san, aku akan beli makanan dan minuman hangat dulu" ucap Seiji berjalan menjauh.

"Hai, nii-san" ucap Seiya dan Kuroko duduk bangku panjang di pinggir pantai.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Seiji-kun Seiya-kun" ucap Kuroko tersenyum, sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Nee, oji-san mau dengar cerita kami?" ucap Seiya menatap lurus kearah laut, yang tengah menyanyikan lagu ombaknya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Kuroko menutup matanya, dan membuka telinganya lebar lebar.

.

.

"Kami anak dari Akashi Seijuuro dan Furihata Kouki,

Ayah sangat baik pada kami begitupun Oto-san,

Oto-san adalah orang tua, yang sangat baik untuk kami,

namun Oto-san bukanlah suami yang baik buat ayah kami.

Oto-san pulang kerja selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya,

ia selalu memperhatikan kami,

tapi tidak pada Ayah kami.

Walaupun begitu Ayah tetap menyayangi kami,

sampai akhir hayatnya,

meski ia tak pernah mendapatkannya dari Oto-san.

Kami tidak menyalahkan Oto-san, karena pernikahan mereka di dasarkan atas perjodohan.

Tapi setelah kami melihat Oto-san kemarin, kami sadar akan satu hal,

Oji-san mungkin orang yang spesial bagi Oto-san"

"Eh? Kenapa, kamu berfikir begitu?" Kuroko cukup terkejut.

"Habis Oto-san gak pernah marah, sama kami" ucap Seiji mulai duduk dengan santai nya membawa makanan dan minuman kaleng hangat.

"Eh?"

'Anak dan Akashi, sama sama Sadistis?' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

"Hahaha, bukan sadis. Maksud kami, Oto-san selalu menahan perasaannya bahkan kepada kami" ucap Seiji seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko.

"Emp, bener kata Seiji-nii. Makanya saat itu kami sangat terkejut, saat Oto-san meluapkan emosinya yang ia pendam selama ini"

". . ." Kuroko merasa tidak enak, dengar Ayah mereka yang tak lain Furihata Kouki, atau sekarang Akashi Kouki.

"Tidak usah merasa canggung, kami tidak dendam ataupun hal lainnya. Perasaan kami sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara menyatukan Oji-san dengan Oto-san kami" ucap Seiya tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, oji-san juga Seiya juga lapar bukan ini"

"Hai, nii-san" Seiya menerima makanan kotak yang di beli di kombini dekat pantai.

"Eh ini?" ucap Kuroko terkejut, mencium aroma yang di rindukannya.

"Susu vanilla hangat" ucap Seiji.

"Bagaimana?" Bagaimana Seiji bisa tahu kesukaan Kuroko?

"Itu karena Oji-san wangi vanilla, iya bukan. Seiji-nii?" ucap Seiya mendahulukan.

"Kau itu.

Itu kalimat ku, tapi iya benar apa kata Seiya, Oji-san wangi vanilla jadi, kurasa mungkin Oji-san suka vanilla"

"A-arigatou" tiba tiba air mata, mengalir kembali.

"Eh~ O-Oji-san jangan menangis lagi" ucap Seiya panik mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan di usapkan ke kelopak mata, menyapu bersih air mata yang turun.

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko kaget.

"Ada apa oji-san, apa ada yang tidak enak?" ucap Seiji tampak serius.

"Mataku?

Aku bisa melihat jelas?

Kenapa?" Ucap Kuroko sendiri kaget.

"Eh?" ucap kedua anak kembar itu.

"Wah? Ada 2 Akashi-kun" Kuroko sangat panik setelah melihat dengan jelas, wajah Seiji dan Seiya sambil tertawa geli.

"Oji-San~" ucap keduanya pasrah.

"Ayo makan!" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba antusias.

Lalu tanpa terasa, mereka mereka menghabiskan 4 jam di pantai.

"Kuroko bermain di pasir dan di laut, baik Seiji dan Seiya pun basah kering basah kering sampai pada-

"Oji-san lihat di sini banyak kulit kerang, indah~" ucap Seiya tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Benarkah?" ucap Kuroko dan Seiji sama antusias.

Mereka berjongkok di atas pasir, dan tumpukan kulit kerang yang mengkilap indah, di terpa matahari terbenam.

"EH BENER?" suara bariton sangat mengintimidasi dari belakang mereka, tampak menampakkan aura haus akan darah.

"A-Akashi-kun!?' Kuroko terjatuh begitu ia melihat Akashi, alhasil tangannya terkena cangkang kerang dan terluka.

"Oji-san!?" ucap keduanya.

"Bodoh!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucap Akashi.

"Go-gomen-"

Akashi langsung menarik tangan Kuroko, ke tempat parkir mengambil air bersih, dan membersihkan lukanya.

"Ita!" Kuroko menggigit bibirnya.

"Oto-san ini, handsaplas" ucap Seiji berlari setelah, membeli obat buat Kuroko.

"Kalian! Bagaimana kalian bisa berbuat se bodoh ini! membawa Tetsuya, keluar rumah sakit!" ucap Akashi sembari mengobati, luka di tangan pucat Kuroko.

"Kau tidakkah terlaku kurus?" ucap Akashi sadar atas kecilnya, tangan dan tubuh yang ia sentuh tadi.

"Akashi-kun, arigatou. Heheh"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Akashi kesal mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko keras.

"I-ita ita ita, habis melihat Seiji-kun, Seiya-kun dan Akashi-kun seperti kembar 3" ucap Kuroko tersenyum.

Senyum tulus yang dari dulu ia nantikan, bahkan dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

Cup!

"Empp hm ahh mpppppp emppp ahhhhh mppp ch"

"O-oto-san?" ucap keduanya terkejut melihat keduanya melakukan deep kiss.

"Eh?" Begitu Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, Kuroko sudah tak sadar kan diri karena malu.

". . ."

.  
.

Begitu Kuroko membuka matanya, ia memandangi sekeliling dan mendapati bekas tamparan di pipi Seiji dan Seiya.

"Kuroko, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Chihiro tampak panik.

"Emp, lihat nii-san, aku entah kenapa bisa melihat lagi?"

"Eh? Midorima?"

"Ini semua berkat Seiji-kun dan Seiya-kun"

"Oji-san"

"Apa kalian di pukul Akashi-kun?" ucap Kuroko tampak panik, Akashi sendiri ada di ruangan.

"Aku yang memukul mereka!

Berani beraninya membawa Oji-chan, tanpa memberitahu ku!" ucap Shuu tampak masih kesal.

"Eh? Shuu, tolong jangan salahkan mereka, aku sendiri yang meminta mereka" ucap Kuroko mengelus kepala Shuu, yang berada di sampingnya, sambil memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

"Anak itu!" bisik Akashi, tampak kesal.

"Hehehe" sedang Nijimura Shuzo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang sepupu, cemburu dengan keponakannya sendiri.

"Oi, Shuzo apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap Akashi tahu apa yang, di pikirkan sepupunya.

"Seiji-kun Seiya -kun, sakit tidak?" ucap Kuroko tampak khawatir.

"Ie, oji-san. Hanya saja pukulan Shuu-kun sangat terasa, membuat dadaku berdebar debar" ucap Seiya tersenyum, seketika seluruh ruangan langsung menatap Seiya.

"Bu-bukannya aku ingin membuatmu bahagian!" ucap Shuu mendekati Seiya yang lebih tua namun, tinggian Shuu meski lebih muda.

"Eh?" ucap Seiya kembali tersenyum.

"Omae Do M desu ne?" ucap Shuu seakan mengejek.

"Eh?" ucap Seiya sedikit terkejut, ia sendiri adalah keluarga Akashi, apakah benar, ia memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Shuu, itu keterlaluan!" ucap Shuzo, sang kepala keluarga Nijimura.

"Hmp!" ucap Shuu kembali ke sisi Kuroko. Sedang keluarga Akashi berpamitan untuk undur diri.

"Shuu, Seiya itu baik. Jadi tolong jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Shuu-kun" ucap Kuroko tersenyum sangat manis.

"Oji-channn~" Ucap Shuu sangat senang melihat sang paman yang bisa, melihat lagi dan tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.  
Setelah 2 minggu berlalu akhirnya Kuroko bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kini matanya bisa melihat dan nafsu makan nya pun semakin baik, Chihiro pun sangat bahagia dengan kesembuhan sang adik kesayangannya itu.

Ia meminta ijin pada Kakaknya agar di bolehkan bekerja, meski hanya kerja part time.

Setelah melalui larangan berkali kali, pada akhirnya Chihiro mengijinkan.

Kuroko bekerja sebagai pustakawan di ToDo Universitas Tokyo, setiap hari ia bisa membaca buku yang ia inginkan.

"Nee oji-chan kaero" ucap Shuu yang sering mendatangi universitas ini hanya untuk mendatangi perpustakaan, meski ia masih SMA.

"Ehh? Apa yang siswa SMA lakukan di sini?" ucap Seiya tersenyum.

"A-Akashi Seiya!?" tampak wajah tak suka Shuu sangat ketara.

"Shuu~" ucap Kuroko memperingatkan.

"Gomen" ucap Shuu lagi.

"Iie, daijoubu desu" ucap Seiya tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Shuu pulang lah bersama Seiya, aku akan pulang pukul 6 nanti" ucap Kuroko tersenyum.

"Wa-wakatta, oji-chan" Shuu pasrah dengan permintaan paman kesayangannya.

"Aku senang, arigatou Oji-san" ucap Seiya tersenyum.

.

.  
Bruk!

Pria berambut baby blue tiba tiba terjatuh dari kursi, suara ambulan mulai meramaikan jalanan kota, cuaca tampak tak bersahabat.

"Shuzo! Chihiro! Ku dengar Tetsuya-?" ucap Akashi tiba di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan tangisan, Chihiro bahkan tak sadarkan diri di pelukan sang suami, Shuu memanggil manggil nama Kuroko, mata Akashi tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Selangkah demi selangkah, ia memasuki ruangan, namun yang ada hanya tubuh pria yang di selimuti kain putih dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!

SHINTARO!?"

Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapan kebencian, berharap ini bukan kenyataan.

"Oto-san~" ucap Seiji dan Seiya sama, bersedih nya.

"JAWAB!?

SHINTARO!?"

"Kuroko, mengalami pecah sel saraf otak, efek pertamanya adalah penglihatannya yang tiba tiba kembali, maaf harusnya aku bisa memprediksikan hal in-"

Dada semakin Akashi semakin sesak, ia berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil itu, tangan yang begitu kurus, dibukanya selimut yang menutupi wajah Kuroko.

Menatapnya dalam dan setelah melihat wajah tenang Kuroko yang tanpa beban, Akashi tiba tiba mengeluarkan statement yang mengejutkan satu ruangan.

"Ahhh~ lagi lagi aku harus menunggu di kehidupan selanjutnya kah" ucap Akashi dengan mata hendak menangis, namun bibir yang sedikit tersenyum pahit, namun entah mengapa tampak seperti semua beban Akashi sudah terangkat.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kulit putih seputih porselen, dan wajah seputih kertas, Kuroko Tetsuya yang begitu lulus SMA ia langsung kerja part time dari satu tempat ke tempat lain

Ia terlalu miskin untuk kuliah.

.

Di tempat lain, pria bermata heterokrom bersama dengan 5 orang bertubuh besar lainnya tampak berkelas.

"Eh?" pria itu berlari tiba tiba membuat, para pria lainnya langsung mengikutinya.

"Ada apa? Akashi?" ucap pria berambut emerald.

"Tetsuya?" suara seperti berbisik.

"?" semua masuk kedalam restoran cepat saji.

"Kalian duduklah, aku yang akan memesan" ucap Akashi tanpa memandang belakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Akashicchi?"ucap pria tampan berambut blonde.

"Ya, sudah sejak ribuan tahun ia tak pernah se semangat ini" ucap pria kasar berkulit gelap dengan baju terbukanya.

.

.  
"Anno, tuan ingin pesan-" ucap pria berambut baby blue. Namun tiba tiba pria di depannya merintihkan air mata.

"Tetsuya, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali" ucap Akashi dengan suara sekecil hembusan angin.

"Eh?! Anno daijoubu desuka?" ucap Kuroko tampak panik.

"Ah apa mereka yang datang bersamamu, memaksa membawakan makanan mereka!?" ucap Kuroko sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, bukan bukan. Mereka semua temanku" ucap Akashi menjelaskan.

"Jadi tuan ingin pesan?" ucap Kuroko.

"Ah, aku pesan untuk 6 orang" ucap Akashi mulai tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Deg deg deg

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro, salam kenal"

"Salam kenal, saya Kuroko Tetsuya" ucap Kuroko memegangi, dadanya merasa aneh.

.

.  
Pulang kerja, tampak hujan mulai turun dengan deras.

". . ." Kuroko mau berjalan ke tengah derasnya hujan, tapi tiba tiba ada yang menahan tangan Kuroko.

"Etto, jangan bilang kau mau menerjang hujan deras seperti ini, kalau kau sakit gimana, Tetsuya"

"Eh, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko terkejut.

"Yo, Tetsuya. Biarkan aku mengantarmu, walau hanya dengan sebuah payung" ucap Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Takutkah? Kalau kau pikir aku akan berbuat jahat padamu, kau bisa lari. Jadi biarkan aku mengantar mu setidaknya jangan sampai kehujanna ya" ucap Akashi, saat itu Kuroko tidak merasa ada niat jahat sedikitpun.

"A-Arigatou Akashi-kun"

Mereka berjalan dari satu blok ke blok lain, namun semakin mereka berjalan, semakin deras hujan yang menerpa.

Namun karena payung yang di pegang Akashi lebih condong ke arah Kuroko, mau gak mau baju Akashi tampak basah sebelah, hingga sampailah di tempat tinggal sederhana milik Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu ak-" ucap Akashi puas, setelah melihat Kuroko pulang, dengan selamat.

"Anno, Akashi-kun, bajumu basah. keringkan dulu bajumu baru pergi" ucap Kuroko, dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Eh? Daijoubu desuka, kowakunai?" Ucap Akashi lagi.

"Eh? Emp daijoubu"

Lalu setelah itu Akashi mampir dan mengeringkan pakaiannya, sembari menunggu pakaiannya kering mereka berbincang kecil, sembari meminum teh pahit hangat.

"Akashi-kun, baju- eh?" ucap Kuroko sadar kalau si pemilik rambut Crimson itu, sudah tertidur.

Tok tok tok

"Eh siapa yang bertamu, pada jam segini?" ucap Kuroko membuka pintu, dengan merasa aneh. Karena ia tak pernah memiliki tamu.

"Kami datang menjemput pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro" ucap Pria berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam, bersama dengan pria kasar berkulit gelap, mereka berdua adalah teman Akashi, yang di bilang tadi saat makan.

"Eh, Akashi sedang tertidur"

"Tidur?" tampak pria berkulit gelap itu, dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Eh?"

"Akashi, selama ribuuan tahun ini, tak pernah bisa tidur!" ucap pria berambut merah gradasi hitam itu.

"Eh? Rib-?" merasa rancu dengan, kalimat tadi.

"Cukup! Aku sudah bangun, jadi ayo pulang" Akashi tiba tiba sudah berpakaian, di belakang Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, aku pamit pulang kalau begitu" ucap Akashi tersenyum pahit, lalu berjalan melewati Kuroko mengikuti Kagami dan Aomine.

"Eh?"

.

Semenjak hari itu, Kuroko tetap bekerja seperti biasa, namun belum sekalipun ia bertemu lagi dengan Akashi.

Bertahun tahun hari terus di lewati Kuroko, berpindah dari pekerjaan satu ke pekerjaan lain, namun semakin usia bertambah semakin sulit ia mencari pekerjaan.

Di umurnya yang sudah 20an ini sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan part time, karena itu sering ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk.

Pagi mencari pekerjaan, malamnya mengalihkan kerasnya hidup, dengan alkohol.

Hingga dengan keadaan mabuk, tanpa arah yang jelas ia berjalan, dan terus berjalan.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berjalan?

Kemana aku harus pergi?

Kenapa aku jadi-?"

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya kah?" ucap suara yang samar, namun Kuroko yakin mengenal suara ini, namun ia lupa dimana.

"Eh?" mencoba mencari dari mana asal suara itu, namun yang ia lihat hanya gelapnya hutan, dan tingginya pohon yang menembus langit.

"Alkohol? Apa kau minum alkohol?" ucap suara itu semakin dekat.

"Siapa? Berhentilah, mempermainkan orang dewasa, keluarlah!?" gerutu Kuroko yang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Orang dewasa?" ucap suara itu lagi, terkikik geli.

"!" lalu Akashipun muncul di hadapan Kuroko, Akashi yang dulu ia temui. Dalam wujud remaja, bahkan tingginya sama dengan terakhir ia temui.

"A-Akashi-kun? Kau-?"

Kuroko kebingungan,

bagaimana bisa wujud Akashi tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak saat itu?

Semakin di pikirkan, kepala Kuroko semakin sakit.

Brukkk

"Otto!?" Akashi menangkap tubuh Kuroko, yang tumbang.

". . ." Kurokopun tak sadarkan diri.

"Selamat datang kembali, watashi no yome" ucap Akashi berbisik, namun apa daya Kuroko sudah tak bisa, mendengar apapun karena pingsan.

.

.  
Sinar matahari hangat, memasuki celah kaca transparan.

Bau khas kayu kuno tersebar di seluruh ruangan, udara bersih dan wangi makanan pagi membangunkan Kuroko.

"Egh?" Karena habis minum, paginya ia mengalami sakit kepala hebat.

"Minumlah obat ini nodayo, kurasa manjur untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalamu nodayo" pemilik rambut emerald berdiri di samping, sembari menyerahkan serbuk obat dengan air mineral, tanpa siapapun kecuali Kuroko dan dirinya.

"Eh?

I-ini di?

A-Anda siapa?" ucap Kuroko tampaknya tidak sampai mengingat, teman teman Akashi waktu itu.

"Kau sudah sadar Tetsuya?" tiba tiba, pria bertubuh sama dengan Kuroko muncul, wajah yang tak mungkin di lupakan sejak malam itu, Akashi Seijuuro.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

'Tadi malam apa aku berkhayal, kalau Akashi menemui dengan wujud masih remaja?' dalam hati.

Karena Akashi yang di depannya sudah dewasa sama, dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Akashi mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, bukan apa apa?"

"Shintaro, kau bisa kembali" ucap Akashi meminta Midorima untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Anno?"ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Ya Kuroko ada apa?" senyum yang sama, tatapan lembut tapi dingin, hangat tapi tidak.

Itu yang Kuroko rasakan baik dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu dan sekarang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tetsuya. Aitakata" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko, membuat Kuroko bingung harus bagaimana, namun ada perasaan kuat, kalau ia tidak boleh melepaskan pelukan Akashi.

"Anno, Akashi-kun. Bisa lepaskan aku? Sepertinya aku belum mandi dan pasti sangat bau alkohol bukan?" ucap Kuroko akhirnya.

"Ahh, kau benar. Sebaiknya mandilah dulu, lalu kita sarapan bersama dengan yang lain"

"Anno Akashi-kun?" Kuroko seperti hendak bertanya, namun begitu melihat wajah Akashi ia seakan menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Iie, nani mo" ucap Kuroko menyangkal.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku tunggu di ruang makan" ucap Akashi berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu"

Apa yang ingin di tanyakan?

Kenapa Akashi selalu memasang senyum palsu?

Kenapa ia selalu menatap hangat Kuroko, yang notabennya orang asing?

Apa yang Akashi-kun rahasiakan, di depan Kuroko?

Gak mungkin orang luar seperti Kuroko, berani untuk bertanya hal se intens itu.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya semua itu, kenapa gak langsung bertanya padanya saja?" ucap pria entah muncul dari mana, mata kosong bagai kabut, warna rambut kelabu yang menutupi mata dan aura keberadaan, yang membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Anno?"

"Ah aku? Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro, peri bumi. Atau manusia bisa bilang, kami roh hutan"

"Roh? Ha-hantu?"

"Ahhh sedikit berbeda, berbeda dengan hantu, makhluk seperti ku memiliki tubuh dan umur, meskipun di bilang roh, kami bisa mati, hanya saja umur kami sangat panjang, walau tak sepanjang Akashi Seijuuro"

"Eh? Akashi-kun? Apa maksudnya?" ucap Kuroko tampak sangat terkejut.

"Ara? Apa aku membuka hal yang harusnya tidak di buka?" ucap pria berambut kelabu itu, tampak panik.

"Apa maksudnya, Akashi-kun-"

"Maksudnya adalah ia memiliki umur panjang sampai dia sendiri lupa, berapa umurnya sekarang!" tiba tiba ada yang memasuki ruangan, dengan wajah kesal.

"Nijimura-san?" ucap Mayuzumi tampak mengenal pria itu, pria berambut sehitam bingkai jendela di musim salju, mata lurus kedepan dan tubuh yang tegap.

"Akashi-kun, abadi?"

"Haha, bukan abadi. Diapun bisa mati, hanya saja ada alasan ia tidak boleh mati, sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan pasangannya, yang ia temui di kehidupan sebelumnya. Seperti itulah rumor yang ku dengar" ucap pria itu tampak tahu banyak hal.

"Anda?"

"Aku adalah Nijimura Shuzo, campuran ware tiger dan vampir kuno yang baru saja terbangun ratusan tahun belakangan ini" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baru terbangun?"

"Ah, berbeda dengan Akashi. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur selama berabad abad ini, ia tak ingin melewatkan hari saat pengantinnya kembali padanya" ucap Nijimura.

"Akashi-kun dan Nijimura-san memiliki aura yang sama" bisik Kuroko namun terdengar olah satu ruangan.

"Eh?" Mayuzumi Chihiro, cukup terkejut.

"Ah, mungkin karena kami merupakan saudara sepupu, kayaknya" ucap Nijimura sendiri meragukan.

"Se-sepupu?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau mandi, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebelum Akashi sendiri yang menjemputmu, karena tak kunjung keluar ruangan ini!?" ucap Chihiro mendorong Kuroko agar segera mandi.

"Eh, Hai"

.

15menit kemudian, Kuroko keluar ruangan di temani pelayan yang berjalan di depannya, agar menunjukan jalan dimana ruang makan berada.

"Tetsuya, syukurlah wajahmu sudah tak sepucat semalam" ucap Akashi orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ha-hai, arigatou gozaimasu" ucap Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, aku buat ka bubur lobak. Bagus untuk manusia yang baru minum alkohol" ucap pria bertubuh bak raksasa.

"A-arigagou" Kuroko melihat Akashi, seperti hendak bertanya.

"Ada apa, kau bisa bertanya hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi yanh menggunakan baju kemeja rapih bagai orang kaya raya lainnya.

"Anno, benarkah Akashi-kun sudah hidup ribuan tahun?" ucap Kuroko, namun.

". . ."tiba tiba ekspresi Akashi menjadi berbeda.

"Aka-" belum sempat Kuroko menyebut namanya, Akashi langsung menempelkan tangannya ke kening Kuroko.

"Itu adalah hal yang tak perlu kau ingat, karena itu lu-" ucap Akashi dingin.

"Tidak!" spontan Kuroko menangkis tangan yang ada di dahinya.

"Te-tsuya?"

"Aku gak tahu kenapa, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin menghapusnya" ucap Kuroko meraih baju Akashi, di genggamnya keras dengan tangan gemetar, alhasil baju Akashi kembali kusut.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan dulu, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi masih, dengan senyum yang sama dengan sebelum nya.

"Eh ha-hai" ucap Kuroko.

.  
.

Begitu selesai sarapan, Akashi menyuruh Kise Ryouta untuk mengajak Kuroko berkeliling.

Rumah yang bagai istana, kebun bunga yang begitu luas, walau belum ada bunganya dan labirin tanaman yang menjadi pemanis.

"Kurokocchi, mau lihat danau paling indah di tempat ini- ssu?" ucap pria tampan berambut blonde itu, sangat bersemangat.

"Eh, emp hai" ucap Kuroko. Entah kenapa wajah Kuroko tidak menampakkan, kalau jiwanya ada di raga.

Bahkan sampai di danau bening, sehingga memantulkan sinar, bak kilauan perhiasan dari alam.

"Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!?"

"Eh? Ah ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Perhiasan terbentang di depan mata, tapi pikiranmu terbang entah kemana ssu" ucap Kise bagai melantunkan sajak.

"Ah, gomennasai" Kuroko merasa bersalah.

"Jadi apa yang Kurokocchi pikirkan?"

"Akashi-kun"

"Akashicchi? Ada apa Akashicchi" ucap Kise merasa penasaran.

"Akashi-kun, mencari pengantinnya terus dan terus mencari hingga akhirnya bertemu, yaitu aku" ucap Kuroko.

"Hai-ssu"

"Tapi aku merasa, Akashi-kun tak membutuhkan ku disini.

Akashi-kun tersenyum dan selalu tersenyum padaku tapi,

aku merasa senyum nya begitu dingin dan hanya formalitas untuk orang asing" ucap Kuroko semakin murung.

"Kurokocchi, ayo" Kise menarik lembut tangan Kuroko, ke arah danau.

"Eh? Kemana Kise-kun?"

"Kita lihat indahnya danau dari dalam air"

"Eh?!"

BYURRRRR!

.

.  
Pada akhirnya mereka menyelam juga, baju Kise yang tadi di kenakan berubah menjadi sisik keemasan, begitu indah saat terkena sinar mentari, sedang Kuroko di bagikan gelembung yang menahan udara di dalamnya oleh Kise, agar Kuroko juga bisa tetap bernapas meski berada di bawah air.

Ikan berwarna warni berenang, dari sana ke sini. Banyak batu batu sungai yang indah, airnya begitu bening hampir menyerupai kaca, namun karena hari masih pagi, suhu air pun masih terasa sangat dingin bagi manusia, berbeda dengan ketahanan seorang duyung.

Kise yang merasa Kuroko gemetar dan menggigil, langsung ia bawa kembali ke daratan.

"Ku-kurokocchi, daijoubu-ssuka?" ucap Kise seketika berubah kembali, ke wujud semula tidak lagi menjadi duyung.

"Ha-hatchiii! Ha-hai dai-joubu" tampak sangat menggigil.

"Waaaa! Kita harus cepat kembali!" ucap Kise langsung melepas bajunya, yang secara aneh tidak basah seperti milik Kuroko. Ia melepaskan baju luarnya dan di selimuti ke tubuh Kuroko.

Ia langsung mengendong Kuroko, berlari agar segera sampai, agar Midorima bisa memastikan Kuroko baik baik saja.

.

.  
"Hatchi! Hatchii! Hatchiiiii!" Begitu sampai, Kise langsung membawa Kuroko ke ruangannya, dan segera memanggil Midorima untuk memeriksa.

"Kurokocchi gomen~ ssu"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajaknya menyelam di pagi hari seperti ini nodayo! ketahanan kita dan manusia itu berbeda nodayo!" Midorima memarahi Kise, sembari mengobati Kuroko.

"Iie, justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, Kise-kun mencoba menghiburku, hatchiii!" ucap Kuroko membela Kise.

"Ahhh, jangan bicara dulu nodayo! Minum obat ini lalu tidurlah" ucap Midorima yang merupakan penyihir muda yang di tuai oleh para penyihir kuno sekalipun, karena ke ahliannya.

"Emp, arigatou Midorima-kun"

'Akashi-kun tidak datang~,

Tentu saja aku di sini pun tak tahu untuk apa' ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

". . ." Midorima tiba tiba memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan seribu bahasa.

"?"Kuroko pun menatap balik, namun mata tiba tiba sangat berat hingga ia sadar, betapa nyamannya kasur yang ia tiduri ini.

"Kise, ayo kira keluar nodayo. Biarkan pengantin raja beristirahat nodayo" ucap Midorima berjalan keluar di ikuti Kise.

"Hai-ssu~" .

.  
'Egh, kepalaku pusing, berat' Kuroko mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa, jadi ia hanya memandang langit langit kamar.

BRUKK!

Suara pintu di buka keras, namun Kuroko tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya karena pusing.

"Si-apa?"

"Tetsuya, Kudengar kau sakit?" ucap Akashi dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa, Kuroko memandang Akashi sedikit sedih.

"Anno Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan" ucap Kuroko memberanikan diri.

"Akashi-kun seperti matahari, tapi dingin seperti es.

Akashi-kun memungutku, tapi aku merasa sesungguhnya

Akashi-kun tak menginginkan keberadaanku" ucap Kuroko membelakangi Akashi, menutupi air matanya yang mengalir.

"Tetsuya~,

Kematian takkan memisahkan cinta kita,

Aku berjanji, bila kita bertemu lagi,

Akan ku ucapkan,

Betapa aku 'Mencintaimu, Tetsuya', apakah kau bisa mengingat ku? " ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Tolong beri tahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kau tetap di sisiku selamanya" ucap Akashi seperti merasa tertekan.

"A-Akashi-kun, kau bilang aku adalah pengantinmu, sejak di kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi aku merasa, Akashi-kun seakan menyembunyikan segalanya dariku-" ucap Kuroko seperti pertengkaran suami istri.

"Walaupun aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

Apa kau tak bisa melihat api cintaku, yang tebakar.

Seperti rumput sashimi di gunung Ibuki?

Ah, untuk mengatakan, tidak.

Tapi aku tak bisa sembunyi dari api yang besar dan panas.

Seperti rumput sashimi dari ibuki" Ucap Akashi begitu romantis, mengambil puisi dari hyakuni issu.

"Akashi-kun, aku tak mengerti lagi-"

"Aku, sangat mencintai mu. Bahkan sebelum kau terlahir di kehidupan ini. Aku menahan rasa hauskun akan darah, agar aku tak menyerangmu dan membuatmu takut-"

"Bakkashi! Bakkashi! Bakkashi!"

"Te-Tetsuya? Tolong jangan marah lagi" ucap Akashi masih menahan diri.

"Aku ingin melihat Akashi-kun yang sebenarnya. Jadi-"

"Kau akan menyesali nya" ucap Akashi.

"Lebih baik aku menyesalinya setelah tahu semua, daripada menyesalinya tanpa tahu apapun" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba berbalik menghadap langsung wajah Akashi.

"Hahahahahaha, Tetsuya kau benar benar, sungguh tak bisa ku tebak" ucap Akashi memeluk erat Kuroko, membuat tubuh Kuroko panas dingin seperti rollcoaster.

"A-akashi-kun?" wajah Kuroko tampak merah padam.

"Tetsuya~" mata Akashi berbeda dari yang pertama ia lihat, mata Akashi begitu berapi api, taring yang tak pernah menyentuh darah selama berabad abad ini, kini haus minta di hilangkan dahaganya.

.

.  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku tidur sebentar" ucap Akashi memeluk Kuroko.

.

Tok tok tok

"Aku masuk nodayo-?" begitu pintu di buka Midorima menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sttt, Akashi-kun baru tertidur" ucap Kuroko berbisik pelan.

"Tidur? Tak biasanya nodayo" ucap Midorima masih terkejut.

"Kenapa Modorima-kun sangat terkejut?"

"Iie, hanya saja.

Akashi termasuk vampir yang hampir tak pernah tidur, maupun minum darah.

Karena itu kekuatannya jauh berkurang dari kekuatan sesungguhnya, namun ini baru pertama kali aku melihat, ia benar benar tertidur selama ribuan tahun ini nodayo"

"Eh, tapi ini sudah kali ke dua aku melihat Akashi-kun tertidur loh" ucap Kuroko merasa aneh.

"Du-dua kali? Sepertinya sebentar lagi Akashi akan kembali seperti dahulu nodayo" ucap Midorima tampak perasaan lega di dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Murasakibara, agar membawakan teh dan makanan ke kamar nodayo" ucap Midorima sangat baik.

"Arigatou, Midorima-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus rambut Akashi dengan lembut.

". . ."Akashi masih tertidur

.

.  
Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Enghh, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi mulai terbangun.

Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi, kini matanya begitu merah, dan menyala tajam.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

Bruk!

Terdengar pintu di buka keras, menampakkan wajah panik Aomine.

"Ada apa, Daiki?" ucap Akashi sembari memeluk Kuroko, seakan tak ingin lepas.

"Fu-Furihata Kouki datang dan-" Aomine bingung harus bicara apa, karena ia yakin Akashi tak ingin mendengar berita mengenai Furihata Kouki lagi sejak-

"?" Kuroko merasa aneh dengan Akashi, yang mendengar nama itu di sebut.

"HAHHH!?"

SAYAP BESAR MENJULANG TINGGI MENYENTUH LANGIT KAMAR

MATA MERAH EMAS MENYALA TAJAM

KUKU HITAM PANJANG SETAJAM SILET

TARING YANG TAK PERNAH MENYENTUH DARAH, KINI HAUS AKAN DARAH

"DIA DATANG KEPADA KEMATIAN!"Akashi langsung menghilang dalam kabut hitam, Kuroko yang terkejut bukan main, langsung mendekati Aomine.

"Aomine-kun ayo, kita ke tempat Furihata-kun sekarang berada" seketika Aomine berubah, menjadi serigala raksasa.

"Naiklah! Furihata Kouki ada di puri belakang istana" ucap Aomine.

Tanpa basa basi, Kuroko langsung menaiki Aomine sang serigala raksasa berwarna navy dark blue.

Berpacu dengan waktu, seakan Kuroko merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

"AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN HENTIKAN/-SSU/NODAYO" ucap orang orang kepercayaan, Akashi melihat Furihata Kouki sudah berlumuran darah, dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ryouta! Shintaro!, apa yang kalian pegang?!" mata Akashi mengkilat tajam akan amarah yang meluap luap.

"I-ini, mereka berdua adalah Keturunanmu, Akashi" ucap Midorima menyadari ada darah Akashi dan Furihata Kouki di dalam ke dua bayi itu.

"HAHHHH!?" Akashi semakin murka.

"Fu-furihata-kun datang untuk memberikan bayi ini-ssu" ucap Kise sama takutnya.

"MAKA KEDUA BAYI ITU HARUS MATI! BERSAMA DENGANNYA!" ucap Akashi hendak membunuh nya-

"Akashi, tapi kedua bayi ini akan menjadi pewaris-" ucap Midorima mencoba meyakinkan Akashi.

"TIDAK! KEDUA BAYI ITU HARUS MATI, SHINTARO!"

"AKASHI-KUN! YAMETTE!" Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan mengerikan, dimana Akashi dengan mulut bersimbah darah, mayat di tanah dan kedua bayi, yang hendak di bunuh oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Kuroko yang langsung turun, dari tubuh Aomine, seketika tubuhnya berubah di ikuti kabut merah.

"DAIKI!"Akashi menyalahkan Aomine, karena membawa Kuroko ke sini.

"Akashi-kun? Hentikan, kumohon" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba muncul, dengan wujut yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Te-tsuya?"

Wujud yang sama dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sccubus.

"Eh? Apa yang-" Kuroko sendiri terkejut, dengan wujudnya.

Mata Aquamarine menyala jernih,

Sayap lebar namun tak sebesar Akashi,

Aroma wangi yang memabukkan semua makhluk.  
Namun wajah Kuroko menampakkan, kesedihan dan kengerian akan Akashi yang, telah membunuh dan hendak, membunuh lagi bayi yang tak berdosa.

"Tetsuya? Tch!" seketika Akashi menghilang di dalam kumpulan kabut hitam, meninggalkan kedua bayi berambut crimson sama seperti dirinya.

.

.  
Semenjak hari itu, kedua bayi itu di urus oleh para pelayan di tempat yang sangat bagus di dalam kediaman ini, dan Akashi tak pernah keluar ruangannya selama seminggu ini, Kuroko bahkan sangat khawatir.

Namun yang membuatnya lebih khawatir, adalah pertumbuhan kedua bayi yang di akui sebagai anak dari Akashi itu.

Keduanya tumbuh begitu cepat, berbeda dengan manusia yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun tahun, mereka berdua dalam hitungan hari sudah dapat melihat dan merangkak.

Tok tok tok

"Akashi-kun ini aku, Kuroko"

"Ada apa?" ucap Akashi ketus.

"Kedua bayi ini belum di beri nama, bisakah kau memberinya nama" ucap Kuroko membujuk Akashi.

"Kenapa harus aku!?"

"Akashi-kun kan orang tuanya!"

"Tch! Kalau begitu aku akan menamai yang tua Seiji, dan selanjutnya terserah mau kau namai apa! Tetsuya!"

"Hmp kalau begitu, aku akan menamai namai, Seiya agar sama dengan nama yang di berikan Akashi-kun tadi"

"Terserah!"

"Akashi-kun~"Kuroko merasa kesepian, setelah ia mencoba membuka hatinya, untuk Akashi dan kini, Akashi sendiri yang mencegah Kuroko untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak, jangan. Aku tidak dalam kondisi baik, jadi beri aku waktu, Tetsuya" di dalam ruangan tampak wajah Akashi yang di selimuti aura hitam legam, mata merah emas menyala taring itu tak juga menumpuk dan sayap hitam raksasa tak juga kembali satu dengan tubuh Akashi.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

BRUKKK

Pintu di buka keras, menampakkan pria mungil berwajah kesal, namun bukannya terkejut dengan perawakan Akashi di depannya, ia justru langsung masuk tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Akashi.

"Tetsuya?!" Akashi terkejut, Kuroko tak menurutinya.

"Akashi-kun no bakka!" Kuroko menerjang tubuh Akashi hingga mereka terjatuh di atas kasur empuk.

"Te-tsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, aku yang sekarang selalu akan di sisimu" ucap Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi, yang semakin lama semakin berbuah ke bentuk manusia semulanya.

"Dulu, kau pernah bilang berharap tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, dan sekarang kau bilang akan selalu berada di sisiku.

Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi tersenyum pahit dan dingin.

"Aku tak tahu, hanya saja aku akan berdoa

Semoga kita berdua bisa cepat melupakan masa lalu

Dan semoga bahagia di masa depan" ucap Kuroko mengendurkan pelukannya hingga ia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Akashi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sial! Aku lupa bertanya mengapa dia bisa berubah menjadi sccubus" ucap Akashi mengalihkan pikirannya.

.

.

"Kuroko, gimana Ak-" tampak Midorima dan yang lain berada di ruangan yang sama dengan, ke dua bayi anak Akashi.

". . ."tiba tiba Kuroko berjongkok begitu sampai ruangan, dan menangis dengan suara di pendam.

"Kuroko/kurokocchi/kuro-chin?" semua panik.

"Enggg enghhhh" tiba tiba bayi sulung yang merangkak ke arah Kuroko sedang yang bungsu, di pelukan Murasakibara tengah terlelap.

"Eh?" Kuroko yang teralihkan dengan bayi kecil bernama Seiji, itu sangat mirip Akashi Seijuuro.

Tengah menepuk paha Kuroko seakan ingin menenangkan Kuroko.

"Enghhhh" bayi itu mengulurkan kedua tangan mungil itu.

"Seiji-kun?" Kuroko langsung mengendong sang bayi mungil itu.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Akashi yang berjalan, ke arah pintu dimana Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine dan Kagami keluar ruangan.

"Kalian apa melihat, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi mendekat.

"Ah-" ucap Kise namun, dari dalam terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

.

.  
Tampak Kuroko tengah duduk dengan Seiji di pangkuannya, sedang Seiya sudah tidur di atas kasur besar.

"Nee, Akashi KW1, kau anak Akashi bukan jadi, Akashi KW1"

"Enghhh~"sang bayi seolah mengerti.

"Nee~ mau dengarkan curhatku?

Aku menyukai seseorang,

Tapi dia tak percaya padaku,

Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Dia bilang kami pernah, bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya,

Dia bilang mengingat ku,

Tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya,

Namun dia selalu mengingat ku,

Nee~ kenapa dia mengingat ku?

Sedang aku gak bisa mengingatnya?

Kenapa? Itu membuatku kesal, dan sedih di saat bersamaan"

"Enghhh nyaaa enggg" ucap bayi itu lagi memerangi wajah Kuroko seakan, ia merasa Kuroko akan menangis.

"Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko memeluk Seiji erat. Tiba tiba pintu di buka, oleh pria berambut Crimson lainnya.

"Itu Akashi KW1 bukan? Bukan, Akashi Seijuuro yang asli"

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko masih memeluk Seiji.

"Oi, cepat lepaskan bayi itu!" ucap Akashi menarik Seiji dengan entengnya.

"A-akashi-kun hati hati" ucap Kuroko langsung mendekati Akashi.

"Jadi kau hanya mengkhawatirkan anak ini dari pada aku?" ucap Akashi kembali seperti semula.

"Akashi-kun, ini dan itu berbeda!" Kuroko sedikit kesal.

"Hmp~"

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan cinta kembali bersemi di antara keduanya, dan mereka bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Dan dari pernikahan itu lahirlah anak bernama Akashi Tetsuna, ia sangat di sayangi Akashi Seijuuro namun, kasih sayang Akashi pada Tetsuna sangat berbeda dengan Kasih sayang yang di berikan Akashi pada Seiji dan Seiya.

Karena itulah Seiji dan Seiya tidak cukup akrab dengan adik tiri mereka.

Kuroko dan Akashi sering keluar mengurusi urusan rahasia, entah apa? Yang pasti berhubungan makhluk mistis.

Namun Akashi Tetsuna dan ke dua kakaknya sekolah di sekolah manusia dan kembali ke rumah atau tepatnya istana, selalu di jemput oleh salah satu dari orang kepercayaan Akashi.

.

.  
"Oi itu liat, Kawai ~ ada anak kelas satu yang datang mondar mandir" ribut ribut para siswa kelas tiga melihat ke lorong kelas, dari dalam kelas melalui jendela.

"Hah? Tetsuna?" ucap Seiya, dan Seiji yang mendengarnya menjadi moody.

"Tch!" Pria angkuh sangat tampak seperti Akashi Seijuuro, mata dwiwarna dan termasuk pria paling populer di sekolah.

"Tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ucap Seiji di ikuti Seiya, namun berbeda dengan Seiji yang sangat tersasa aura intimidasinya, Seiya terlihat lebih santai, namun tak menutup kemungkinan ia sama tidak sukanya dengan Tetsuna.

"Eh, Aomine jii-san sudah datang menjemput" ucap Tetsuna tampak ketakutan.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan pernah menjemput kami bukan?!" ucap Seiji kesal.

"Ma ma ma sudahlah, Seiji nii-san" ucap Seiya menenangkan sang kakak sulung.

"Sumimasen nii-san" ucap Tetsuna.

Tidak hanya itu saja, bahkan saat di rumah pun mereka tidak akur.

.

Saat Tetsuna tengah bersedih, ia akan pergi ke dalam labirin depan istana. Namun sayang hari itu tiba tiba hujan turun cukup deras jadi Tetsuna yang panik berlari tanpa arah hingga ia sadar bahwa ia telah tersesat di tengah labirin.

Namun sejam dua jam berlalu, Tetsuna tetap tak menemukan jalan keluar sampai pada-

"Ayah~, Oto-san, Seiji nii-san, Seiya nii-san, kowai" ucap Tetsuna, namun semakin hari semakin gelap, tubuh Tetsuna menggigil di bawah derasnya hujan, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba tiba dari tubuh Tetsuna yang tak sadarkan diri, keluar wewangian yang sangat menyengat, wangi vanilla dan mint menguar hingga memasuki istana, bahkan para pelayan dan penghuni lainnya merasa aneh.

"ini?" Midorima yang menyadari wangi ini adalah wangi seorang scubbus, sedang Tetsuya tidak ada di sini, kemungkinan itu adalah-

"Tetsuna!? Kuso!" ucap Aomine keluar istana, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Kagami pun pergi mencari Tetsuna.

Seiji dan Seiya yang berbeda kamar merasa ada keributan, di luar kamar pun mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Wangi apa ini!?" Seiji tampak terkejut, dengan wangi sangat menyengat karena terlalu wangi.

"Seiji, Seiya apa kalian melihat Tetsuna nodayo?" ucap Midorima berlari mendekati ruangan kedua anak kembar itu.

"Oji-san, ini wangi apa?" ucap Seiya sopan.

"Tetsuna, kemungkinan kemampuan sccubbus dari Kuroko turun ke Tetsuna, jadi bisa bantu secepatnya temukan Tetsuna. Kalau tidak, nodayo!?" ucap Midorima sang penyihir tampak pucat seputih kertas.

"Kalau tidak!?" ucap Seiji dengan suara angkuhnya.

"Maka kemungkinan, ada yang akan menyentuhnya bahkan tanpa dia sadari, itu bisa menjadi bencana nodayo!?" ucap Midorima mengikuti yang lain keluar istana.

Namun belum ditanya, sudah banyak siluman, peri, bahkan makhluk lainnya tengah mulai berkumpul di luar gerbang istana.

Wewangian itu tiba tiba sedikit berkurang, setelah suara Kise menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Tetsunacchi!?" Kise menunjuk dari kejauhan ke arah taman labirin di depan istana.

"Ehhhh~ Ryouta no oji-sama~" suara yang berbeda dengan bisa, kini penuh dengan nada. Wajah Kuroko sangat berbeda, ia tersenyum nakal, baju nya pun berbeda dari yang tadi dia gunakan.

Giginya yang tajam seperti vampir dan bibirnya yang pink sangat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya, dia yang harusnya pemalu entah mengapa tampak sangat berani dan erotis.

Namun belum ada yang berani mendekatinya, karena takut akan Akashi Seijuuro sang penguasa di tempat ini.

"Tet-suna!?" sang kakak yang berkekuatan murni vampir tak percaya dengan penampilan adik bungsunya, yang harusnya sangat pemalu.

"Ehhh~ bohongkan~, Seiji nii-sama, datang menjemput ku?" ucap Tetsuna pura pura terkejut.

"MANAMUNHKIN AKU MENJEMPUT MU!?" banyak Seiji angkuh.

"Emp, aku tahu itu" ucap Tetsuna langsung menjawabnya, tiba tiba sayang di belakang tubuhnya di kepakkan selebar mungkin dengan mata merahnya ia seolah akan meneteskan air mata.

"Tetsuna~" ucap Seiya seperti berbisik.

"Nii-sama kenapa begitu membenciku?

Apa salahku?"

Aku tak melakukan apapun-" namun Seiji membuang muka.

"Seiji nii-san?" Seiya tak habis pikir Seiji masih keras kepala seperti biasanya.

"Mo ii desu" ucap Tetsuna melebarkan sayapnya-

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana! Tetsuna-chin" suara dari belakang tiba tiba memukul pundak Tetsuna, seketika ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagus, Murasakibara. Sekarang bagaimana, Midorima?" ucap Kagami mencium bahwa wangi manis ini sedikit demi sedikit hilang, dan pakaian Tetsuna, kembali seperti semula.

"Hmp, baiklah sebaiknya-" ucap Midorima.

"Biar aku yang urus, oji-san" ucap Seiya tiba tiba.

"Seiya!? Apa-" Seiji tak terima.

"Di kamarku biar aku yang urus" ucap Seiya.

"Gak apa apa lah, mereka saudara bukan-ssu" ucap Kise menengahi.

"Baiklah, nanti ramuan aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkannya setiap pagi dan malam. Pastikan Tetsuna meminumnya nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, seakan merasa lega, masalah terselesaikan.

"Hai, arigatou Midorima jii-san" ucap Seiya sopan.

.

.  
Paginya Tetsuna Subah sadarkan diri, namun begitu ia membuka mata, tanpa pikir panjang ia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah kamar miliknya, ia begitu panik karena tak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya.

"Tenanglah, kau ada di kamarku, Tetsuna" ucap Suara yang tak asing.

"Eh, Seiya nii-san, bagaimana bisa?"

"Eh? Kau tak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Seiya sendiri terkejut.

"Kemarin? Memang apa yang terjadi? Tetsuna tampak tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, itu ramuan Midorima jii san bilang kau harus meminumnya" Seiya menunjuk segelas minuman bening di meja samping kasur.

"Ah hai" ucap Tetsuna meraihnya dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis, walau dari ekspresinya Seiya tahu rasanya tak begitu enak.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya? Apa kau tak takut kalau aku berbohong dan memberimu racun?" ucap Seiya seketika tampak berbeda dari yang tadi.

". . ."Tetsuna yang menghabiskan minuman langsung menaruhnya kembali ke meja. Menyisakan senyum pahit.

"Jangan bilang 'Racunpun tidak apa?' " tampak dari Ekspresi Tetsuna yang mengatakan benar apa yang di ucapkan Seiya, tampak sedikit terganggu.

"Nii-san arigatou, sudah mengurus ku. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku" ucap Kuroko bangkit dan berlalu pergi, tanpa ada usaha Seiya mencegahnya.

"Tetsuna~" ucap Sang kakak pusing sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungan si sulung dengan si bungsu.

Namun Seiya tak patah semangat, ia segera berlari menemui Tetsuna, namun begitu keluar ia melihat Tetsuna tengah berlari tergesa gesa, seperti sesuatu tengah terjadi.

"Tetsuna? Tetsuna?" Tetsuna berlari kearah kamarnya dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

"Ueghhhhhh ughhhhh" ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, tak lama kemudian, Seiya datang dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Keluarkan semua, kalau kau masih mual" ucap Seiya mesin mengusapnya.

"Nii-san?"

"Seiya, bawa anak itu kr kasur nya. Aku akan panggil pelayan" tanpa terduga Seiji ternyata sudah ada di belakang keduanya.

"Nii-san, bagai-"

"Kalian sangat berisik, aku jadi terbangun!" kesal namun ia tetap memanggil pelayan, Tetsuna sudah sangat lemah.

"Arigatou nii-san"

"Hmp" .

.  
Besoknya mereka bertiga sekolah seperti biasa, berangkat bersama dan di jam pulang sekolah, Tetsuna tidak juga menunjukan batang hidungnya, belum lima menit bell sekolah pertanda waktunya pulanh berbunyi, ia sudah ada di depan pintu kelas.

di tempat Tetsuna, tepatnya di kelas dengan jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menjadi jalan angin hangat di hari yang tlah menjelang sore.

Tampak Tetsuna tengah tertidur dengan kedua tangan di lipat di atas meja sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Biar aku-" ucap Seiya mendekati sang adik bungsunya itu.

"Bawa tasnya, biar aku yang menggendongnya" ucap Seiji sudah bertindak deluan.

"Enghhh nii-san~" ngigau Tetsuna di belakang gendongan Seiji.

"Hihihi, kawaii" ucap Seiya menggoda sang kakak maupun wajah adik bungsunya yang sedang mengigau.

"kau itu!" perempatan urat muncul di dahi Seiji.

.

.  
Malamnya, Tetsuna terbangun karena perutnya minta untuk di isi.

Namun di meja makan, tampak ada sirup seperti jus tomat dan steak daging, padahal ia hanya ingin cemilan tengah malam.

Jadi dia hanya memilih jus tomat itu.

"Glup glup glup-"

"Te-tetsuna apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Seijuuro sang ayah datang bersama dengan yang lain.

"Eh? To-chan, ada apa? Aku gak tahu kalau ini makanan to-chan" ucap Tetsuna meletakkan kembali, gelas kaca itu.

"Tetsuna, bagaimana rasanya?" ucap Kuroko mendekati sang anak kandungnya.

"Manis? Tapi pahit?" Tetsuna mode berpikir.

"Oto-san, ayah sudah pulang? selamat datang kembali" ucap Seiya dan Seiji datang dari ruangan mereka masing masing.

PLAK!

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG, JAGA TETSUNA! SUNGGUH TAK BISA DI HATAPKAN! Akashi tampak sangat marah sampai menampar keras wajah sang anak.

"Sei-kun!?" Kuroko terkejut karena tindakan Akashi.

"Nii-san?" Tetsunapun sama terkejutnya.

". . ."namun Seiji hanya diam saja.

"To-chan, tolong hentikan" ucap Tetsuna berdiri di depan Seiji, sedang Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi agar menjauh dari Seiji.

Bruk!

Tiba tiba Tetsuna pingsan tepat menipa tubuh Seiji.

"Hahhh, gomen nasai, nii-san~" ucap Tetsuna tampak kepanasan.

"Itu, karena yang kau minum itu bukan jus! Tapi darah!" ucap Akashi kesal.

"?" Seiji sendiri sama terkejutnya.

Namun tanpa di bilang, Seiji langsung mengangkat tubuh Tetsuna, dan membawanya pergi.

"OI!?"

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar" ucap Seiji berlalu tanpa menatap wajah Akashi.

"Seiya. tolong Tetsuna dan Seiji, ya" ucap Kuroko lembut menyuruh Seiya untuk mengikuti kedua saudaranya.

"Emp baiklah ayah"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Jadi, Sei-kun. Bisa kita bicara empat mata. Hanya berdua" penuh tatapan dingin, tiba tiba membuat Akashi keringat dingin.

Setelah itu Kuroko berbicara empat mata dengan Akashi, perihal kelakuannya yang teramat keras, pada Seiji sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Kurokopun mengancam, kalau Akashi terus seperti itu, ia akan minggat dan membawa serta ke 3 anak mereka, agar Akashi tak berkelakuan buruk lagi pada Seiji.

.

.  
"Engh? Nii-san" Tetsuna yang memandangi kedua kakaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, syukurlah" Seiya mendekat.

"Kau tau apa yang kau minum itu, tetsuna?"

". . ." tetsuna menggeleng.

"Darah, kau minum darah. Namun kau tak mencium bau amis atau jijik, itu menandakan kau vampir juga" ucap Seiji serius.

"Benarkah?" ucap Tetsuna senang, kalau dirinya sama dengan sang kakak.

"Tapi itu juga berbahaya, Tetsuna" sambung Seiya.

"Kemungkinan kau akan di incar mulai sekarang" ucap Seiji serius.

"Eh?"

"Jadi lain kali lebih berhati hatilah"ucap Seiji kali ini tampak sebagai seorang kakak.

"Nii-san?"

"Kemari lah, apa kau masih takut padaku?" ucap Seiji mendapat lurus Tetsuna.

Perlahan lahan Tetsuna melangkah dan, tanpa di duga Seiji menarik paksa tangan Tetsuna, dan di peluk erat tubuh si bungsu.

"Seiji-nii" ucap Seiya tersenyum dengan sedikit meruntuhkan air mata.

"Kau adalah harta keluarga Akashi, aku tak akan membiarkan mu terluka"

"Nii-san~"

.

Besoknya Seiya berangkat sekolah seorang diri, karena Seiji tak ingin melepaskan Kuroko yang masih butuh waktu untuk istirahat.

Sekolah

Istirahat

Pulang

Namun entah bagaimana sebab nya, untuk pertama kali ia tersesat di hutan.

.  
"Eh? Ini dimana?" Seiya berjalan ke dalam hutan tempat yang tak pernah ia lewati sebelumnya.

"Kau berada di area kekuasaan ware tiger" ucap seekor macan albino dengan corak hitam.

"Ware tiger? Oto-san gak pernah mengatakannya, kalau ada ware tiger di hutan ini?" ucap Seiya berbisik.

"Oto-san?"

"Ah, Akashi Seijuuro. Aku anak keduanya, Akashi Seiya"

"Kau anak dari raja iblis itu?! jangan bercanda?" ucap Macan albino itu seperti meremehkan Seiya.

"Aku tidak bohong!" mata Seiya seketika berubah merah dan menajam.

"Hehhhh~" macan itu sadar bahwa Seiya tidaklah berbohong.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan, anak raja yang tak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang raja, di tempat ini?" tambahnya lagi.

"A-?!" Seiya tak terima.

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau tak tahu, para penghuni hutan ini selalu menyebutmu seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu?" ucap Macan itu mendekat.

". . ." Seiya sangat syok saat ia mendengarnya, bahkan ia tak bisa meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, lalu kenapa kau melukai hatiku sesakit ini!?"

Ucap Seiya tiba tiba menangis, dengan darah turun dari kedua matanya merahnya, berbeda dengan Seiji dan Seiya yang memiliki mata heterokrom.

"Ak-!?" seketika sang macan terkejut dengan Seiya yang tengah menangis darah?

Seiya menghapus air matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan macan yang bisa berbicara itu.

"Tunggu!?" tiba tiba tangan menahan Seiya.

"Lepas!" tiba tiba aura mengancam terasa dari tubuh Seiya, sehingga naluri ware tigernya menyuruh nya untuk sejera menjauh dari Seiya.

"kau?"

"APA!?" Seiya menatap kebelakang sambil terkejut, pria berambut putih tengah menatapnya sama kaget nya, seketika aura mengancam itu hilang bagai angin.

"Maaf, atas kelancangan hamba, Seiya-sama" tiba tiba Ware Tiger itu merendahkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Seiyapun jadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap ware tiger di depannya itu.

"KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN ITU? HAHAHAHAHA"lagi lagi Seiya di permainkan.

"Kau?!"

"Apa? Apa kau akan pulang dan mengadu pada raja itu, kalau sanya 'aku di lukai oleh ware tiger tampan ini' " ucap ware tiger itu memeragakan sambil meremehkan.

"Cukuplah, kau ingin mencoba kemarahanku, bukan?

Makan dengan ini (Seiya menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan begitu ,tak hanya matanya yang meneteskan darah, kini bibirnya pun sama)

Aku atas nama Akashi Seiya!

Berjanji atas PERJANJIAN DARAH!"

JDARRRR! (tiba tiba petir menyambar keras di belakang hutan, membuat para penghuninya terkejut, begitupun dengan ware tiger yang mulai panik)

"HENTIKAN! APA KAU GILA!" siapapun, makhluk mistis apapun tahu, apa itu perjanjian darah.

"AKU BERSUMPAH, ATAS NAMAKU!

AKUAKAN MERASAKAN APA YANG KAU RASAKAN

DAN KAU AKAN MERASAKAN APA YANG AKU RASAKAN

SAAT AKU MATI MAKA KAUPUN AKAN MATI

SAAT KAU MATI MAKA AKUPUN AKAN MATI

MATA DI BAYAR DENGAN MATA

KEJAHATAN DI BAYAR DENGAN KEJAHATAN

NYAWA DI BAYAR DENGAN NYAWA

AKU ATAS NA-!"

Bukk!

Tubuh Seiya jatuh lemas, setelah ada yang memukul pundaknya cukup keras.

"Cukup Seiya. Istirahatlah" pria dewasa bermata heterokrom, datang entah dari mana.

Langsung menggendong Seiya dalam pelukannya di temani pria berambut navy blue, yang tak lain adalah Ware wolf.

Ras paling tinggi bahkan di antara bangsa ware cat lainnya, karena ia berada di bawah perlindungan Akashi Seijuuro.

"A-Aomine Daiki-sama?" ucap Ware tiger di depannya tampak gemetar saat memberi hormat yang cukup dalam.

Ware manapun tahu kemampuan Aomine Daiki yang di akui Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kau, siapa namamu, dan apa rasmu, dan APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEIYA!?" ucap Aomine menatap tajam dengan taringnya dengan kesal.

"Hamba, Ware Tiger. Nijimura Shuu" ucap Shuu yang merupakan anak dari Nijimura Shuzo dan Mayuzumi Chihiro, keturunan setengah vampir dan ware cat serta peri hutan.

"Dan beri tahu, apa yang kau lakukan pada Seiya?" ucap Aomine mulai geram.

setelah itu, ware tiger itu menceritakan apa yang ia lakukan pada Seiya tanpa ada kebohongan.

Karena ia tahu percuma berbohong pada Aomine Daiki.

"Kau tahu konsekuensi nya bukan?" ucap Aomine menatap tajam, dan naluri hewan Shuu tampak sangat diguncang hebat, atas perbedaan kekuatan Aomine dan dirinya.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap Seijuuuro tangan berada di ramping Seiya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Akashi, aku sudah membawa ke 2 bola mata milik ware tiger itu, kurasa hukuman inilah yang panta-" ucap Aomine menyeraklhkan kedua botol berisi bola mata hitam legam.

"A-APA!?" tiba tiba Seiya terbangun.

"Jangan bangun tiba tiba seperti itu, kau bisa pusing nanti. Seiya" ucap sang Akashi.

"Oto-san apa maksudnya itu?" ucap Seiya gemetar melihat kedua botol berisi mata itu.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untuk nya, karena membuatmu hampir mengucapkan perjanjian tabu seperti itu" ucap Akashi mengelus kepala sang anak lembut.

"Oto-san?" ucap Seiya senang di perhatikan oleh sang Akashi, tapi di saat yang sama ia merasa kasihan dengan ware tiger itu.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Di kediaman Nijimura jauh di ujung hutan terlarang.

Sang ayah tengah merawat anaknya yang buta, tak bisa melihat karena matanya di ambil sebagai hukuman dari Akashi Seijuuro.

Tok tok tok

"Eh? Ayah sepertinya ada tamu" ucap Shuu.

"Kau benar" ucap sang ayah beranjak keluar.

.

.  
Tampak Seiya ditengah turunnya salju, sembari menggenggam botol kaca mahal berisi kedua mata milik Shuu.

"Anno, dochira sama sesuka?"

"Saya, Akashi Seiya, saya hendak mengembalikan kedua mata milik Shuu, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya" ucap Seiya menunduk sedalam mungkin karena rasa bersalahnya.

Ketulusan Seiya sungguh Membuat Chihiro mata itu baru dapat di pasang, hanya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, tolong ijinkan saya membantu mengurus Shuu hanya sampai, mata itu kembali bisa di pasang" dengan lemah lembut ia memohon dalam.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi aku harus membicarakannya dengan Shuzo-san dahulu"

"Ba-baiklah"

"Kalau begitu, masuklah terlebih dahulu, Seiya-"

"Tolong panggil saya Aka, bisa repot kalau Shuu tahu saya ada di kediamannya" ucap Seiya seolah Shuu sangat membenci nya.

"Emp kau benar, pokoknya masuklah dahulu, karena udara cukup dingin diluar sini, bukan"

"Baik, arigatou" ucap Seiya tetap merasa tak enak.

.

.  
Setelah berbincang dengan Nijimura Shuzo kepala keluarga Nijimura, yang memilki kuasa atas keluarga ini.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap seseorang dari dalam yang tengah duduk di atas kasur, dengan mata terpejam.

"Ayah?"

"Iya ini aku, dan Aka. Dia akan menjadi pelayanmu dari pagi hingga sore, mulai hari ini dialah yang bertugas melayani semua keperluanmu" ucap sang ayah ramah.

"Hmp, wakatta" ucap Shuu memejamkan mata, sungguh mengiris hati Seiya, karena dialah anak tunggal keluarga Nijimura yang terhormat buta.

.

Semenjak hari itu Seiya terus berangkat pagi dan pulang sore, Seijipun tahu mengapa sang adik kembarnya bertingkah seperti itu.

Sementara ia harus berhenti sekolah sejenak, lagipula ia bisa sekolah di masa yang ia inginkan karena ia hidup lama.

Suatu pagi di saat Nijimura Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuzo pergi ke suatu pertemuan penting, terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari ruangan Shuu.

"?" Seiya tak mengatakan apapun, karena Aka yang ia perankan adalah, Aka si pelayan yang bisu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ternyata Shuu terjatuh dari kasur nya.

'Apa ada yang terluka? Apa dia terluka' khawatir Seiya masih merasa bersalah, setiap hari nya tak ada ia lewatkan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hahaha, sungguh ironik. Aku bisa bergerak tapi buta, dan kau bisa melihat tapi lalu bisu" ucap Shuu tersenyum pahit.

Seiya langsung meraih telapak tangan Shuu, dan menuliskan kata demi kata.

'Maaf'

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf, bodoh" ucap Shuu, mulai tersenyum sedikit.

"Oiya aku mencium wangi manis, wangi apa ini?" ucap Shuu lagi.

Lalu tanpa bersuara ia menulis di tangan Shuu kembali.

'Aku membuat castela untuk, tuan muda. Ini kue manis dari dunia manusia' tulis Seiya.

"Manusia? Apa kau pernah tinggal di dunia manusia?" ucap Shuu.

'Ah, emp. Aku sekolah bersama dengan saudaraku dahulu sekali' tulis Seiya.

"Ehhhh" lalu semenjak itu hampir setiap hari Shuu selalu minta, di ceritakan kisah Seiya dan setiap hari, juga Seiya selalu membawakannya makanan buatannya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa di dunia mereka, waktu terasa sangat cepat, dan 10 tahun pun berlalu, ini saatnya mereka mengembalikan kedua mata Shuu.

Malam itu sebelum Seiya pulang, tiba tiba Shuu menggam tangan Seiya.

"Besok datanglah pagi, aku harap aku bisa melihat wajah yang telah merawat ku selama ini" ucap Shuu dengan penekanan yang berarti, sangkin bersemangatnya menyambut hari esok dan melihat wajah pelayan misteriusnya ini.

'. . .' namun Seiya tahu itu tak pernah terjadi, seperti janjinya pada Akashi Seijuuro. Bahwa ia tak akan menemui Shuu setelah ia bisa melihat kembali.

.

Pagi menjemput, rambut putih itu di pangkas hingga tampak baru, mata yang biasanya terpejam kini mulai terbuka kembali.

"Ayah, Oto-san. Dimana pelayan ku? Dimana Aka, aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Shuu sangat bersemangat.

"Empp" Chihiro sang ayah bingung harus bilang apa.

"Ada apa ayah, Oto-san?" Shuu mendesak mereka. Kenapa pelayannya yang merawatnya selama 10 tahun ini justru tak muncul, disaat ia sudah bisa melihat kembali.

"Ehmp, ini perjanjian dari nya sendiri. Kalau kamu sudah bisa melihat maka ia akan berhenti menjadi pelayanmu" ucap Sang oto-san menjelaskan, dan Shuu seperti ditampar, ia tak terima dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa!?"

.

Tok tok tok

Di tempat lain tampak Seiya, tengah memandangi langit biru di dalam kamarnya.

"Nii-san, apa nii-san melihat Seiji-nii?" ucap Tetsuna mencari cari sang kakak tertuanya.

"Ah, dia bilang ia ada urusan di dunia manusia. Bukannya ia menemani si manusia yang mirip denganmu itu" ucap Seiya sembari tersenyum parau.

"Nii-san~, kenapa nii-san tampak tengah bersedih" ucap Tetsuya memasuki ruangan sang kakak kedua.

"Eh, aku? Hahaha kemari lah, aku ingin bersama dengan adik bungsuku ini" ucap Seiya dengan lembut sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Hari yang sepi di istana, membuat Seiya ingin berjalan keluar istana.

Wajah sedihnya, sembari melepaskan pakaiannya, ia mandi di danau yang ada air terjun dingin di awal musim dingin, sangat cocok mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sudah cukup lama, ia tak berjalan ke bagian hutan terlarang. Namun tidak berarti ia melupakannya.

.

.  
Kulit putih pucat seperti sang ayah, namun rambut dan matanya mirip sang Oto-san, walau kedua matanya berwarna delima, tidak seperti kakak dan Oto-sannya yang heterokrom.

Hari semakin sore, dan udarapun mulai terasa dingin, Seiya pun berniat pulang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aka" ucap seseorang yang sangat Seiya kenal.

"Eh?" Seiya yang mencoba menutupi tubuhnya cukup terkejut siapa yang datang.

"Eh, kenapa buru buru AKA?" ucap Shuu dengan penuh penekanan, ia melangkah mendekat, namun setiap selangkah ia mendekat, Seiya selangkah mundur.

"Kenapa?" ucap Seiya.

"Aka? Kau bisa bicara? Bukannya kau BISU!?" ucap Shuu seperti mengejek.

"Tolong jangan mendekat" ucap Seiya semakin menjauh.

Namun secepat Ware Tiger, Shuu menarik Seiya dari dalam air, dan menariknya keluar dengan kasar hingga berada dalam pelukannya, dengan baju Seiya yang setengah terpakai sebagai pembatas.

"Kenapa Aka!? Kenapa kau MENJAUH!?" ucap Shuu memeluk erat Seiya agar tidak menjauh.

". . ." Seiya gemetaran, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan tak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku memaksa mereka mengatakan, siapa yang merawat ku selama ini!

Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan, AKASHI SEIYA! Bukankah itu lucu?"

"Ma-"ucap Seiya dengan gemetaran, dan mata mulai berkaca kaca karena ketakutan.

"BUKAN MAAF YANG INGIN KU DENGAR!

YANG INGIN AKU TAHU, KENAPA KAU MENOLONGKU!?

APA KAU KASIHAN PADAKU?

PENYEBAB MATAKU BUTA ADALAH KAU!" bentak Shuu.

"Aku yang membuatmu tak bisa melihat, jadi setidaknya aku harus meminta maaf-"

"Seiya? Apa yang-" ucap pria dewasa berambut Violet, yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Murasakibara no oji-san" ucap Seiya menatap dengan air mata.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEIYA!?" ucap Murasakibara tampak marah, memandang ke arah Shuu.

Murasakibara langsung menyerang Shuu dengan pukulannya yang keras, namun Shuu langsung menghindarinya.

"Kau baik baik saja Seiya-kun?" ucap Murasakibara menolong Seiya berpakaian, sedang Shuu di acuhkan.

"Gomennasai, jii-san" lalu belum selesai ia berpakaian, Seiya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"AKA? SEIYA!?" ucap Murasakibara dan Shuu secara bersamaan.

"Selangkah kau mendekat lagi, maka berharaplah tulangmu masih pada tempatnya, anak muda!?" ucap Murasakibari menatap tajam Shuu.

.

.  
Hari tlah menjadi malam dan Seiyapun mulai membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya sudah berada di kamar miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Seiya?" Shuu lah yang menyapanya.

"K-!?"Seiya hendak berteriak namun secepat kilat, Shuu membekam mulut Seiya dengan tangan.

"Diam lah, jangan berteriak! Aku kesini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu!"

'?' Shuupun membuka tangannya.

"Berbicara?" Seiya terjerat heran, dia datang berteriak, menstalking sampai ke kamarnya dan dia bilang hanya ingin berbicara?

"Kenapa kau menolongku?  
Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?  
Kenapa kau berbuat baik padaku?  
Aku terus memikirkannya, sampai kepalaku sakit!  
Dan aku masih tak tahu mengapa!?" ucap Shuu memegang kepalanya.

"Kau memikirkan ku?" Seiya tiba tiba blush.

"KE-KENAPA KAU JADI BLUSHING!?"ucap Shuu ikutan malu.

"Ah, iie. Hanya saja ini kali pertama, ada orang lain mengatakan hal itu padaku"ucap Seiya menunduk sedang Shuu masih berada di sisi kasur dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"Sudahlah, aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini padamu" ucap Shuu mengeluarkan kantuk kain bermotif naga dengan benang perak.

"Ini? (Seiya membuka kantung itu perlahan dan-)

Castela?

Kau membuatnya?" ucap Seiya terkejut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ke dunia manusia untuk membelinya"ucap Shuu.

"Ke dunia manusia?"

"Sudah cukup lama aku tak ke dunia manusia, tak ku sangka dunia mereka sudah sangat berbeda dari yang terakhir ku ingat" ucap Shuu tersenyum.

"Eh?" Seiya kembali blush.

"Ke-kenapa kau kembali blushing!?" Shuu jadi ikut malu.

"Ah, iie. Terimakasih sudah repot repot ke dunia manusia, hanya untuk membelikan ku castela" ucap Seiya.

"Ya, aku tak bisa membuatnya, seperti mu. Ja-"

"Arigatou" ucap Seiya tersenyum sangat manis, namun entah apa yang terjadi melihat senyuman Seiya tiba tiba tubuh Shuu bergerak sendiri dan-

"Empph!?" bibir Shuu menyentuh cepat, Seiya sangat terkejut hingga tak dapat merespon apapun.

Shuu sendiripun sama terkejut nya, dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Cukup sampai di situ, nodayo" ucap Midorima tampak datang, dengan santai.

"Eh!?" Shuu mulai tampak panik, begitu juga Seiya.

"Midorima no Oji-san?" Seiya terkejut, dengan wajah merah padam.

"Seiya harus minum obat, jadi tolong hentikan dulu, nodayo" ucap Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, dan kedua sejoli di depan menjadi sangat amat malu.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Malam itu ketika tidak ada yang tahu bahwa, malam menjadi pertanda akan mimpi buruk bagi Seiya.

.

"Hehh~ aku dapat informasi menarik, kalau Shuu memiliki mainan baru hehehe, aku akan ikut bermain, menurutmu bagaimana. Shuu~" senyum menyeramkan terpampang jelas di wajah pria berambut putih, dengan tubuh besar dan tampan, merupakan siluman rubah namun berbeda dengan Klan Nijimura yang terhormat.

.

Bruk bukk

"Eh!? Siapa?" Seiya memandang jendela yang terbuka, hingga angin dingin berhembus.

"Hmp~" senyum pria tampan tampak seperti Shuu, rupanya sangat mirip Shuu.

Namun tanpa Seiya sadari, kalausanya itu bukanlah Nijimura Shuu yang asli.

Dia adalah Haizaki Shougo merupakan klan rubah, juga yang suka merugikan makhluk lain.

Namun ia kini menyamar, sebagai Nijimura Shuu di depan Seiya.

Sedangkan Nijimura Shuu yang asli ada di ruangan lain, bersama dengan Akashi Seiji dan para paman di kerajaan ini.

.

.  
Tanpa berkata apapun, pria itu mendekati Seiya dengan senyum palsunya.

"A-ada apa, Nijimura san?" ucap Seiya tampak memerah, saat tangan itu menyentuh wajah Seiya.

Namun tiba tiba!

"He!" wajah nya tersenyum sangat menyeramkan, Seiya yang menyadari ada yang aneh hendak menghindar, namun tangan Haizaki menahan mulut Seiya kasar.

Kepala terbanting keatas kasur, Haizaki mengikat dengan kain gaib yang bisa menahan kekuatan Seiya.

MATA DI TUTUP!

MULUT DI TUTUP!

KEDUA TANGAN DAN KAKI DI TAHAN!

KETAKUTAN MERAJA LELA!

SEIYA TAHU BAHWA PRIA DI DEPAN NYA BUKANLAH NIJIMURA SHUU!

DAN HAL HINA DAN TAK DI INGINKAN SEPANJANG SEJARAH KELUARGA AKASHI!

TERJADI!

.  
"NIIIIII-SAAANNNNNNN!?"

"KA-!?"Haizaki panik disaat ia sedang bersenang senang tanpa sadar penutup mulut Seiya mulai longgar, dan Seiya berteriak sekuat tenaga sebelum kesadarannya benar benar hilang.

BRUKKKK!

PINTU TERBUKA KERAS HINGGA PUING PUING DINDING IKUT HANCUR!

SIAPAPUN YANG MELIHAT TAK AKAN PERCAYA!

KASUR BERANTAKAN!

WAJAH DI SEKAT KAIN!

TUBUH PENUH LUKA MEMAR!

DAN KULIT PUTIH PORSELEN SEPERTI SANG AYAH TERPAMPANG JELAS TANPA SEHELAI BENANG!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

SEIJI MURKA!

"Ot-too ketahuan~" ucap Haizaki berubah kembali ke wujud semula, dan Shuu sangat terkejut.

Bahkan ke 4 pamannya menampakkan api kemarahan.

"KAU TAHU KAU TELAH MEMBUAT PENGUMUMAN KEMUSNAHAN BAGI SELURUH KLAN MU, NODAYO!" belum pernah ada yang berani, membangkitkan kemarahan mereka sebesar ini!

"HAIZAKI SHOUGO!"

"Haha haha, yo lama tak berjumpa, kenapa kalian tampak ma-"

SYUTTTRRRR

SEKETIKA KEPALA TERPENGAL DI DEPAN MEREKA!

SIAPA SIAPA PELAKUNYA!?

DARAH DI MANA MANA

DISAAT TUBUH TAK MEMILIKI LAGI KEPALA

SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN

AOMINE DAIKI !

Kise mendekat perlahan ke kasur, dimana keponakan sesayangannya itu tak sadarkan diri, sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan mata penuh amarah, ia seolah menangis.

"DENGARKAN AKU WAHAI PARA TETUA !

DENGARKAN AKU!

SEBAGAI PEWARIS TAHTA!

AKASHI SEIJI!

BUNUH! MUSNAHKAN!

SEMUA KLAN HAIZAKI!

TAK ADA YANG BOLEH HIDUP!

BAYI!

ANAK ANAK!

REMAJA!

WANITA!

PRIA!

SEMUA HARUS MATI!

ITU HUKUMAN UNTUK MEREKA!

KARENA TELAH BERANI MELAKUKAN PENGHINAAN INI!

BASMI MEREKA!"

KEMARAAN AKASHI TELAH MENCAPAI PUNCAK, BEGITU SEIJI MEMERINTAH SEMUA LANGSUNG TUNDUK BAHKAN PARA PAMANNYAPUN TUNDUK!

DAN KEMUSNAHAN KLAN HAIZAKIPUN SUDAH DAPAT DI PASTIKAN!

SEMENJAK HARI ITU, SEMUA KLAN HAIZAKI DI BURU! SEMBUNYI DAN BERSEMBUNYI! TANPA ADA BELAS KASIH SEDIKITPUN

.

.  
Semenjak itu, Shuu terus berada di sisi Seiya hingga ia tersadar.

Tetsuna yang tak tahu keadaan, karena tak berada di istana dan tak di beri tahu apapun. Ini sebagai rahasia! Yang harus di tanam sedalam neraka!

"Seiya~" suara lembut yang sangat di kenal Seiya.

Namun-

Disaat yang sama suara yang telah membuat trauma besar selama hidupnya sebagai seorang Akashi!

"HAH!? PERGI! NII-SAN! NII!-" Seiya yang panik tanpa memandang siapa yang memanggilnya, dan ia mencoba menghindar.

"Aku disini, Seiya" ucap Seiji memeluk sang adik kembarnya yang masih gemetar.

"Sei-ya, gomen~ harusnya aku tak pernah menemui mu" ucap Seiya di sisi kasur.

"N-ijimura-san yang asli?" ucap Seiya masih takut.

"Iya, dia yang asli. Selama 3 hari ia berjaga di sisimu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun"

.

.  
Semenjak itu Shuu meminta menikah dengan Seiya, dan Seijipun mengijinkannya, setelah itu mereka kembali ke hutan terlarang untuk berpamitan.

Dan kini mereka tinggal di dunia manusia, Shuu bilang ia ingin melihat dunia yang dulu pernah Seiya ceritakan waktu dulu ia menjadi Aka.

Mereka tinggal di dunia manusia, sudut kota kecil yang sedikit jauh dengan istana Akashi. Mereka di karuniai 2 anak kembar tidak identik.

Sang kakak bernama Nijimura Kage, dan sang adik bernama Nijimura Hoshi.

Namun sangat terlihat kalausanya, Seiya sangat sayang pada anak bungsunya berbeda dengan anak pertamanya, tampak lebih keras.

Namuan Shuu tidak demikian, ia tak pilih kasih ia tetap sayang kepada kedua anaknya meski anak pertamanya bukan anak kandungnya. Dan Kage tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Dan semua berharap ia tak akan tahu sampai kematian menjemput kelak.

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Kali ini mari kita bahas kisah anak bungsu Akashi Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuuro, yaitu Akashi Tetsuna.

.

Seperti biasa ia sekolah, namun berbeda dengan sekolah yang dulu.

Ia pindah kesekolah baru setiap 3 tahun sekali namun kali ini ia kini berangkat sendiri dan pulang sendiri, kini sekolah yang ia tempati dekat dengan kediaman sang kakak keduanya.

Namun karena Tetsuna sering kesasar, kareba buta map.

Setiap hari akan ada yang mengantar jemput nya sekolah, baik pamannya ataupun kakaknya.

.  
"-Suna! Tet! Tetsuna!?" terdengar suara ketua kelas yang kesal karena Akashi Tetauna tak memperhatikan apa yang kelasnya rapatkan, untuk mengisi acara pensi kelas.

Sebagai hukumannya, ia di beri tugas membawa papan pengumuman kelas nanti, dengan menggunakan cosplay cewek! Para cewe sangat antusias, dan Tetsuna tak mau repot dan iapun tak keberatan.

.  
Sore itu saat para cewek mencoba baju dan make up pada Tetsuna, tak lupa pula Wig berwarna hitam dan softlens senada.

"Kireeeeiii, kawaiiiii!" sorak sorakan cewek cewek yang bertugas mendandani Tetsuna, sangat antusias.

"Kalau begitu, baju, Wig dan softlens nya kamu bawa pulang ya, kami gak mau sampe ada yang ketinggalan oke. Akashi-kun"

"Wakarimashita" ucapnya singkat.

Para gadis pun pulang, Tetsuna tinggal berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka, namun karena malas iapun diam sebentar, sembari membaca light novel kesayangannya.

Matahari Mulai terbenam dan Tetsuna belum berganti baju karena malas, angin sore menghembus, sambut hitamnya yang panjang.

Sambil membaca buku ia menghabiskan waktu sampai jam jemput nya tiba.

.

Buk!?

Pintu di buka menampakkan pria berambut orange.

"Eh?! Masih ada siswi? Kamu kenapa belum pulang?" pria itu melangkah maju.

". . ."Tetsuna tak menjawab ia hanya menatap siapa yang datang.

"Aku bertanya padamu kenapa diam sa-?"

'WAAAHHHHHH NI CEWEK! TIPE GW BANGETTTTT!' ucap pria berambut orange itu dalan hati kesenangan.

"Aku menunggu" ucap Tetsuna kembali membaca.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap pria itu duduk di bangku depan meja Tetsuna sembari tersenyum manis sekali.

"Sebelum menanyakan nama orang, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu bukan!?" ucap Tetsuna jutek.

"Kau? Tidak kenal aku?(pria itu cukup terkejut) aku ketua OSIS, Ogiwara Ushio kelas 2 A-1"

"Akashi Tetsuna, kelas 1 A-3" ucap Tetsuna kembali membaca buku.

"Kamu baca buku apa, Tetsuna?" Tanpa pikir panjag, Tetsuna yang terganggu padahal ia sedang membaca dengan fokusnya.

Lalu ia mengambil satu buku lagi, dan memberikannya pada pria yang baru di kenalnya itu.

"Ini? Kau meminjamkan padaku?"

"Emp, jadi diamlah dan baca sendiri"

Tanpa terasa waktu menunjukan waktunya, sang paman menjemput Tetsuna.

Semenjak itu setiap sore mereka secara kebetulan selalu bertemu, hanya mereka berdua, sampai waktu pensipun tiba.

.

"Tetsuna? Eh?" ucap Ushio ternyata kelas yang biasanya mereka habiskan berdua selama seminggu lebih ini hanya ada dirinya seorang, tanpa ada wujud gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mata bulat hitam yang besar.

"Besok aku akan ke kelas nya kalau begitu"

.  
Besoknya, tepatnya jam istirahat. Ketua OSIS yang biasanya makan di ruang OSIS bersama dengan anggota OSIS yang lain, kini tengah berjalan tenang dengan sebagian siswi terus memandangi nya dengan gembira, seraya melihat wajah tampan Ushio.

Hingga sampailah ia di depan kelas 1 A-3.

Ia memanggail salah satu siswa dan bertanya dimana siswi yang bernama Akashi Tetsuna, namun bukannya siswi tapi siswa yang bernama Akashi Tetsuna.

Bukan rambut hitam panjang yang di temui melainkan rambut babyblue pendek yang di dapat.

"Eh? Nai wa!" dan itu bukan lah tipe Ushio!

Tanpa menyapa iapun kembali setelah tahu siapa Akashi Tetsuna sebenarnya.  
Namun jauh di dalan hatinya ia masih tak percaya gadis yang selama ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari ternyata adalah priaaaaaa!

.

.  
Sore itu saat Ushio tengah berkeliling lagi lagi ia masih berharap, akan bertemu dengan Akashi Tetsuna yang berambut hitam panjang.

Namun sayang~

"Eh? Tetsuna?" di dalam kelas tampak Tetsuna tengah tertidur, dengan buku di sisinya.

Ushiopun mendekati tanpa ragu, namun tampaknya ada yang tidak beres dengan Tetsuna.

Wajah merah, napasnya pun panas dan pendek, namun mata tetap tertutup meski keringat tampak jelas di wajah Tetsuna.

"Tet-/Tetsunacchi?" disaat yang sama ada yang memanggil nama Tetsuna juga, pria dewasa asing dengan rambut blondenya, masuk ruangan dengan terburu buru.

"Kamu siapa-ssu?" ucap Kise Ryouta menatap Ushio.

"Itu harusnya kalimat ku, anda siapa?" ucap Ushio, namun sebelum menjawab kise berjalan mendekati keponakan kesayangannya itu.

"Ahhh ~ benar kata Midorimacchi, Tetsuna cchi demam-ssu, tadi kau tanya aku siapa? Aku paman kesayangannya Tetsuna ssu, Kise Ryouta. Kalau gitu aku akan pulang membawa Tetsunacchi, sampai jumpa lagi, Seitou Kaicou san" ucap Kise berlalu sembari tersenyum.

"Eh!?" dari mana pria itu tahu kalau Ushio adalah ketua OSIS?!

.

Sudah 2 hari semenjak hari itu, Ushio tak melihat Tetsuna di kelas baik pagi maupun sore hari, entah mengapa itu cukup membuat dirinya kesal sendiri.

Sedangkan di tempat lain.

Tepatnya di istana disaat Midorima tengah membujuk Tetsuna untuk sekolah.

"Oji-chan kenapa aku harus sekolah sih, mau berapa tahun lagi aku harus mengulang hal yang sama!" ucap Tetsuna menutup wajahnya dengan bantal karena kesal.

"Tetsuna, kalau kau mendadak tidak sekolah nanti, para manusia pasti akan curiga nodayo" ucap midorima lembut.

"Kenapa Nii-san tachi boleh sedang aku tidak boleh berhenti sekolah!?" teriak Tetsuna.

"Tetsu-chin~" disana juga ada Atsushi.

"Kenapa Nii-san tachi pada pergi, dan mendapat kekasih sedang aku tak tahu sama sekali!"

"Kemari lah Tetsunacchi, aku mengerti sekarang, bukannya kami tak memberi tahukanmu tentang mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan dan menikah, jangan meresa di tinggalkan- ssu. Kami selalu bersama Tetsunacchi kok"

"Ryou jii chan~" ucap Tetsuna tiba tiba memeluk sang paman, yang paling memanjakannya itu.

"Kalau Tetsuna mau apa kita tinggal temui mereka saja" ucap Daiki mendekat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo. Aku ingin bertemu Nii-san tachi" ucap Tetsuna langsung menatap ke pamannya yang berkulit hitam itu.

.

"Eh ini? Dekat dengan sekolahku?" ucap Tetsuna dan Daiki begitu sampai di depan satu rumah bertingkat yang sederhana.

"Tentu saja dekat, Seiya sendiri yang memilihkan sekolah mu agar dekat dengan rumahnya"

"Oji-chan dale?" ucap anak kecil kembar berada di belakang mereka sembari takut takut.

"Eh?"

"Mereka anak kembar Seiya" ucap Daiki mendekat.

"Tetsuna?!" ucap pemuda dengan suara yang gak asing.

"Egh!?" tiba tiba letupan panas terasa di tubuh Tetsuna, dan ia tak mengerti namun wajahnya tiba tiba saja memerah, begitu melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Ka-kau!?" dan pemuda di depannya tahu jelas apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuna karena iapun merasakan letupan yang sama.

"Ketu-a OSIS?"

"KEMARI!" ucap Ushio menarik tangan Tetsuna.

"OI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Daiki tak terima keponakannya, dibawa begitu saja.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" ucap Ushio tampak seperti hendak menggigit siapapun yang mendekati dirinya dan Tetsuna.

"O-ji chan gak apa apa, nanti- aku pulang sendiri" ucap Tetsuna dengan wajah, memerah padam seperti menahan napas panas.

"Hoshi, kau sudah pulang? Tetsuna?" Seiya dan Shuu keluar rumah setelah sadar ada ribut ribut di luar rumahnya.

"Ayah, Oto-chan" ucap Kage dan Hoshi bersamaan, namun Kage tiba tiba menarik baju Shuu.

"Ada apa Kage?"

"Oto-chan apa oni-chan membawa permen, oni-chan itu wangi manis permen" ucap Kage membuat Shuu cukup terkejut, karena ia tak mencium apapun.

"Dan Oji-chan itu~" ucap Kage tiba tiba menunjuk Ushio.

"Stttt" Ushio tiba tiba mengisyaratkan pada Kage, agar Kage untuk merahasiakannya.

"Oji-chan? Apa yang kau maksud, Aomine-sama?" ucap Shuu menggendong sang anak, sedang Hoshi telah di gendong oleh Seiya.

"Aku akan membawa, Tetsuna. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang" ucap Ushio menatap Daiki dan Seiya.

"Tapi!?" ucap Seiya mencoba menghentikan Ushio, namun di tahan oleh Daiki.

"Oji-chan?"

"Pemuda itu, bukan manusia sembarangan. Kurasa usianya bahkan jauh lebih tua dari kakek uyut kalian sekalipun" ucap Daiki, waspada sedang Ushio hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"tidak mungkin!?"

"Ah akupun baru tahu tadi" ucap Daiki masih memasang kewaspadaan di saat Ushio pergi membawa Tetsuna.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya, oji-san?"

"Tenanglah dia tidak akan melukai Tetsuya, karena Tetsuya Mate fate nya" ucap Daiki serius.

"Apa!?"

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Setelah kejadian itu Kage dan Hoshi yang berada di kamar, mendengar suara keras dari ruangan ayah dan Oto-sannya.

"Aku tak mau mengurus anak itu! Dia itu monster! Berada di sampingnya saja sudah membuatku sakit!"

"Seiya, dengarkan aku. Kage anakmu dan anakku juga" ucap Shuu mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Tidak dia bukan anak ku!" ucap Seiya tak tahan lagi dengan dirinya, sedang Hoshi dan Kage terkejut sampai tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

.

Brukk!

Pintu di buka keras oleh tangan kecil itu menampakkan air mata, hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut bukan main.

"Ada apa Hoshi? Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Seiya sama terkejutnya.

"Ni-chan!?"

"Kage? Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Shuu

"Apa dia berbuat jahat padamu!?" ucap Seiya langsung berburuk sangka.

"Iie, kami tadi mendengar pertangkalan ayah sama Oto-chan. Lalu ni-chan- nii-chan pergi keluar rumah" ucap Hoshi menangis semakin keras.

"Ini!?" sebelum pergi, Shuu sadar bahwa kopinya pagi ini jatuh dan bekas nya di injak oleh Kage tanpa sadar.

Tampak jelas jejak kopi tapak anak kecil di tanah.

Dan itu menuju hutan kesunyian.

Secepat mungkin Shuu mengendong Seiya dan Hoshi di punggung nya, iapun berlari ke hutan kesunyian.

Namun begitu sampai di bagian sedikit dalam tampak beberapa prajurit tengah memojokkan anak kecil.

"Kau memiliki darah Haizaki, maka harus di musnahkan" ucap salah satu prajurit nya sudah menegakkan pedang ke arah Kage, yang penuh luka di baju dan wajahnya.

"Hentikan!?" ucap Shuu berubah menjadi rubah putih.

"Oto-chan?" ucap Kage menyadari siapa yang datang.

'Ah ada ayah dan Hoshi juga' ucap Kage di dalam hati, Seiya hanya memandang sang anak dari kejauhan.

SYUUUTTT!

"EH!?"pedang mengarah tepat ke perutnya yang kecil itu namun-

"Egh!?" Seiya melindunginya meski pedang itu menembus sampai ke punggung Kage

"Se-seiya sama?" prajurit itu mengnali sang adik pertama raja mereka.

"Ayah gomen~

aku sebenarnya tau

Kalau ayah membenciku,

Mungkin karena itu namaku Kage Sedang adikku Hoshi (tersenyum di paksakan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir).

Aku tahu ayah tak pernah menyukai keberadaanku.

Bahkan ayah merasa sakit bila berada di sampingku.

Maaf~

Tapi aku tetap ingin hidup, ayah~" ucap Kage tiba tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Kage? Shuu-san!? Kage Kage ?" ucap Seiya panik.

Lalu mereka membawa Kage ke istana, menemui sang penyihir merlin, Midorima Shintaro.

"Nee~ Shuu-san kenapa luka Kage tak kunjung menutup!?

lukaku saja sudah menutup!?

Kage!? Kenapa tubuhmu semakin dingin!?"

Begitu sampai di istana mereka segera menemui Midorima, namun sayang semua sudah terlambat.

"Seiya, maaf. Tapi Kage sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Aku tak bisa menghidupkannya, aku bukan bangsa elf nodayo" ucap midorima sangat menyesal.

"Elf?" ucap Shuu sadar akan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudnya pasangan Tetsuna itu bisa menghidupkannya kembali!?" ucap Seiya mendapatkan secercah cahaya, di saat Seiya hendak mencari Ushio, ia kaget saat tahu anak keduanya pun menghilang.

.

.  
Tok tok tok

"Wah wah ada apa ini?" ucap Ushio menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Oji-chan, onegai oni-chan tatsukete" ucap Hoshi khas anak kecil, dengan air mata ia memohon dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti tengah beradu.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu, untuk pangeran kecil ini?" ucap Ushio mendekati Hoshi agar berhenti menangis.

"Tolong hidupkan kembali, oni-chan. Ji-chan bilang kalau bangsa elf bisa menghidupkan oni-chan" ucap Hoshi panjang lebar.

"Gomenne Hoshi, tapi aku tak bisa menghidupkannya kembali"

"Eh!?"

"Tapi kau bisa, Hoshi. Ini adalah keistimewaan anak kembar" ucap Ushio, mengusap air mata Ushio.

"Jadi onii-chan gak akan mati?" ucap Hoshi masih tersedu sedu.

"Ya"

.

Lalu di kerajaan...

"Ayah... Oto-chan~" ucap Hoshi, berjalan kecil mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

"HOSHI!?" bentak Seiya tiba tiba, membuat Hoshi ketakutan.

"Hegkh!?"

"Kau pergi kemana! Ayah sangat menghatirkan mu!?" ucap Seiya menggenggam kedua tangan Hoshi kencang.

"Tolong hentikan, Seiya-san. Hoshi datang menemui ku" ucap Ushio menampakkan dirinya.

"Benarkah itu Hoshi?" ucap Shuu berjongkok di depannya.

"Emp~" sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menghidupkan kembali Kage?" ucap Ushio menatap Seiya serius.

"Apa kau bisa menghidupkan nya kembali?" ucap Seichi.

"Ah, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Ushio.

"Syarat, apa maksudnya nodayo"

"Menghidupkan makhluk yang tak bernyawa, itu sama dengan perjanjian tabu. Bila kau ingin menghidupkan Kage, maka itu hanya bisa terjadi kalau Hoshi memberikan setengah nyawanya" ucap Ushio.

"Kenapa? KENAPA HARUS HOSHI, KAU BISA MENGAMBIL SETENGAH NYAWAKU!?" ucap Seiya.

"Itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh Hoshi, karena dia kembaran nya, karena itu hanya Hoshi yang bisa" ucap Ushio.

TBC 


End file.
